Mi placer, mi dolor
by Apolonia86
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kakarotto completaba su missión en Chikyuu? Para darles más idea de la historia, los 4 capítulos se llaman Abrázame, Emocióname, Bésame, Mátame... ¿alguna idea de donde viene? Un fic de Adimra.
1. Abrázame

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mi placer, mi dolor**

_(My pleasure, my pain)_

Un fic de Adimra

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~Prólogo~

Una solitaria nave espacial se acercaba a su destino. Dentro dormía un niño, no más de un año de edad, con el cabello salvaje y una cola peluda. Su raza: Saiyajin. Esa misma palabra envió temblores de miedo en toda la galaxia. La raza guerrera que conquistó planetas enteros y era conocida por enviar a sus recién nacidos a misiones de purgamiento. Este es uno de esos recién nacidos, en curso al planeta de clase M conocido como Chikyuu. Su misión: purgar el planeta de toda vida para prepararlo para los próximos habitantes — ¡el mejor postor!

* * *

Un viejo hombre miró al cielo mientras algo se atravesó a través de el en la noche. El objeto se dirigía hacia el bosque y el hombre decidió investigar. Después de una hora de búsqueda, finalmente lo encontró. "Eso" sucedió a ser un objeto esférico que había enterrado la mitad de sí mismo en la tierra. El anciano se acercó para ver más de cerca. Observó lo que parecía ser una ventana y miró dentro, sorprendido al ver a un bebé durmiendo. Tomando su bastón, abrió.

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, un haz de luz se disparó. El anciano alzó la vista. "Extraño, no recuerdo que hubiera una luna esta noche." Dirigió su atención al recién nacido. El anciano le recogió, despertándolo mientras lo hacía. El niño comenzó a llorar, pero el viejo hombre comenzó a calmarlo. Pensó que había calmado al niño, porque había dejado de llorar y abrió sus ojos.

Pero el Saiyajin recién nacido no estaba mirando al anciano, miraba la luz detrás.

* * *

~Parte 1 — Abrázame~

1 año después

El Dr. Briefs estaba en pánico. Estaba en un proceso de transporte de personas al subterráneo hacia las cuevas excavadas y montañas fuera de la ciudad. Había creado una señal de enmascaramiento que pudiera interferir con las lecturas de ki de esos malditos scouters. Si bien los seres humanos tenían poco ki del que hablar, cuando estaban en masas o agrupados en el tamaño de una ciudad, el ki sin duda se notaba.

El Dr. Briefs había mantenido contacto con los otros pueblos de la región. Las poblaciones ya se encontraban en las montañas esperando por el grupo de la Ciudad Capital del Oeste.

"¡Nanden!" El Dr. Briefs llamó a su amigo. "¿Dónde está Bulma?"

"La última vez que la vi, estaba con su esposa." Señaló el corredor del que vinieron.

"Gracias. Ustedes saben dónde llevar a estas personas. Voy a volver."

El Dr. Briefs manejó su paso a través de la multitud, diciendo los nombres de su hija y esposa. Finalmente llegó atrás de todo, pero no había señales de ellas. Comenzó a preocuparse, Bulma tenía terminantemente prohibido acerca de no salir de su casa, debería haber vuelto.

"¡Kuso!"

El científico comenzó a correr a través de las cavernas, tropezándose seguido, ya que la linterna no era una buena guía. Con polvo y barro, Briefs llegó a la puerta escondida que lo separaba de la Corporación Cápsula.

Tecleó el código en el panel secreto y la puerta se abrió, revelando a su esposa, a su hija de 4 años de edad y tres Saiyajin muy enojados.

El mayor de los tres dio un paso adelante y agarró al científico por su cuello. "¿Entonces este es el famoso Dr. Briefs? Mi Rey tiene planes para usted."

El Dr. Briefs miró al Saiyajin calvo, reuniendo el suficiente valor para desafiarlo. "¡No voy a traicionar a mi pueblo para obedecer a su Rey!"

"¡Es una pena!" El Saiyajin asintió su cabeza al que sostenía a la Sra. Briefs.

"¡MAMÁ!"

"¡NOOOO!"

Ante los ojos de sus seres queridos, la Sra. Briefs fue desintegrada, sin dejar rastros de cenizas.

"Mamá." La niña comenzó a llorar. Sus gritos eran fuertes e irritaban a Nappa.

"¡CÁLLALA!"

"¡NO ESPEREN! Muy bien, haré lo que quieran. Ella es todo lo que me queda, por favor, no la lastimen."

Una siniestra sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Comandante. "Una sabia elección Briefs, pero antes de salir para Vegeta-sei usted debe revelar la ubicación de los humanos que se esconden."

No, no podía hacerlo. ¿Traicionar el resto de los sobrevivientes de su planeta? No le importaba lo que fuera su destino si se negaba, pero miró a su pequeña Bulma. Se suponía que ella tenía que tener esa larga, maravillosa vida por delante. Ya había demostrado ser extremadamente brillante, ¿y quien sabía lo que su potencial era? Ella era su orgullo, su alegría y todo lo que alguna vez le importó. Era su deber salvarla y mantenerla viva.

"Están bajo tierra en una fortaleza en las montañas justo al sur de aquí."

El Dr. Briefs se inclinó contra la pared de su celda y suspiró. La pequeña Bulma dormía en una cuna cercana. Esperó, por su bien, que con el tiempo ella olvidara lo que ocurrió en este último año.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Los primeros informes no se tomaron en serio — ¿quién podría creer que un mono gigante andaba por ahí destruyendo ciudades? Pero luego golpeó una gran ciudad y todo el infierno se liberó. La bestia — Oozaru como los Saiyajin lo llamaban — destruía sistemáticamente todo lo que encontraba. El pánico era causado en masas mientras la gente trataba de escapar, pero no había dónde esconderse.

Es decir, hasta que el Dr. Briefs encontró la nave espacial. Seis meses después del primer avistamiento, el Dr. Briefs fue capaz de asimilar toda la información que necesitaba. Estudió su tecnología y descubrió que el era un Oozaru era un ser parecido al ser humano en su forma normal, a excepción de una cola, podría pasar por humano. Su conclusión más importante, sin embargo, fue que el Oozaru podría localizar los seres vivos a través de su scouter. Un scouter que el buen científico fue capaz de engañar, con lo que salvó miles de vidas. Pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto de las miles de millones de vidas perdidas y no podía hacer nada para impedir la llegada de los otros Saiyajin.

El Dr. Briefs había estado sorprendido al descubrir que el responsable del casi genocidio de su raza había sido un niño. No fue capaz de engañar a los Saiyajin adultos tan fácilmente. A través de diversos métodos de tortura, los Saiyajin fueron capaces de discernir la ubicación del escondite del Dr. Briefs gracias a desafortunados civiles.

Poco menos de un millón de seres humanos quedaban por él, todas las generaciones futuras nacerán en la esclavitud. El Dr. Briefs dejo salir una risa. La ironía de todo eso — fue por él que seguían vivos todavía, sin embargo con apenas un segundo pensamiento, los había condenado a lo que pensaba sería una muerte segura — todos en el nombre de su hija.

Pero no se arrepentirá. Lo haría de nuevo si eso significaba salvarla. El futuro es incierto pero se el Dr. Briefs haría lo que sea que se le pidiera siempre y cuando Bulma sea mantenida sana y viva. Ella es todo lo que realmente importaba e iba a sobrevivir. ¡Se aseguraría de eso!

Había sido un largo viaje a Vegeta-sei; el Dr. Briefs perdió la noción del tiempo después del primer mes. Todavía estaba inseguro de lo que le sucedería porque los Saiyajin no hablaban con él. A veces se le permitía deambulan por los pasillos libremente y Bulma siempre encontraba algo con que entretenerse. Aunque nunca la dejaba sola; no confiaba en los Saiyajin. Pero hoy era el día que conocería su destino.

La nave entró en la atmósfera del planeta. Briefs miró por la ventana, no se sorprendió ante la fealdad de los naranjas y marrones de Vegeta-sei. Miró mientras la nave descendía lentamente a un puerto aterrizaje adjuntado al final de un gran palacio. Se fue hacia Bulma que acaba de despertar y la levantó. Dos guardias llegaron a la puerta y les ordenaron que los siguieran.

Fueron conducidos por el pasillo y se detuvieron justo en las afueras de las puertas de la nave. Un guardia agarró a Briefs y le dijo que al menos que quisiera ser aplastado por la fuerza de gravedad 10 mayor, no intentara correr. El guardia alzó su ki y pisaron la superficie del planeta.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron mientras caminaban hacia el palacio. Estaba sorprendida por el contraste con Chikyuu. Todo era tan estéril, tan triste. El granate cielo daba un aire espeso y pesado. El mundo apestaba de muerte y destrucción y Bulma enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Entraron en las grandes puertas del palacio y el guardia apagó su escudo de ki. Dentro era completamente diferente al exterior. Vastas tapices de terciopelo cubrían los muros de piedra mientras caminaban a lo largo de las alfombras de ricos colores. Todo era abundante y extravagante, justo lo que se esperaría que tenga un rey, sólo no el rey de Vegeta-sei.

El guardia notó la perpleja expresión del Dr. Briefs mientras miraba al arte y dijo: "Vegeta-sei alberga muchos dignatarios de todo el universo. El Rey cree en cuidar bien de ellos con el fin de ganar su confianza. Otras alas del palacio que están abiertas sólo a Saiyajin no son tan extravagantes."

Briefs sólo asintió mientras continuaban en los pasillos. Eventualmente llegaron a dos puertas dobles marcadas con un símbolo de oro incrustado. Los guardias de ambos lados abrieron las puertas para ellos y revelaron una larga alfombra púrpura que los guiaba hasta un enorme trono.

Sentado en el trono estaba un fuerte hombre con el pelo en forma de llama y una barba. Tenía puesto el típico traje de spandex, aunque era negro, y una pesada capa roja y blanca con largas hombreras. A ambos lados de él estaban dos guardias. El calva que el Dr. Briefs se había encontrado antes y uno que no reconoció; aunque tenía una bandana alrededor de su cabeza.

Nappa se inclinó y le susurró algo al Rey Vegeta.

"¿Dr. Briefs supongo?" La poderosa voz del Rey hizo eco en toda la sala.

"Ss-sí," tartamudeó el doctor.

"He oído que estuvo causando algunos problemas a mis hombres en Chikyuu."

"Bueno..."

"¡SILENCIO! A pesar que usted demoró la misión un poco, aún estoy impresionado. Habíamos pensado que nada de valor había en esa piedra azul. ¿Cómo le gustaría trabajar para mí?"

"¿Qué lo hace pensar que yo haría tal cosa?" preguntó el Dr. Briefs.

"Lo haría mi Asesor Científico Real. No sería un esclavo Briefs, podría vivir muy cómodamente, siempre que sea leal. Por otra parte, Nappa me dice que no quiere que le pase nada a su pequeña mocosa. Puede garantizarle su seguridad en todo el palacio, siempre y cuando haga como le pido."

El doctor mordió su labio. Esto estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no estaba seguro si podía confiar en el Rey. Pero confiaba que mientras que él mismo se probase indispensable, no se le haría daño alguno a Bulma.

"Está bien su Alteza, acepto su propuesta."

El Rey Vegeta sólo sonrió e indició a un guardia que guiara a los nativos de Chikyuu a sus nuevos cuartos.

Bulma se sentó en su cama y suspiró. ¡Estaba aburrida! Su padre se había ido temprano en la mañana para ver su nuevo laboratorio. Le advirtió que no diera un paso fuera de las puertas del palacio o algo malo le sucedería. Ella le creía todo lo que él decía aunque él nunca mencionó nada sobre salir de su habitación.

El palacio era enorme y desde que entraron hace un par de días, había querido ver cada centímetro de él. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y miró. Nadie se encontraba en los pasillos y Bulma rió. Iba a ir de paseo.

Disparándose como una flecha dentro y fuera de los pasillos para evitar ser encontrada, Bulma tropezó con una puerta de vidrio. Bueno, no era realmente de vidrio, pero podía ver a través de ella, lo que realmente la intrigaba porque todas las demás puertas habían sido de piedra. Estaba encantada con lo que vio dentro. Flores, árboles, plantas y mucho más. Podría decir que era un gran jardín, pero la puerta no daba mucha vista.

Mirando alrededor, asegurándose que nadie estuviera allí, Bulma subió hacia el panel de seguridad. Apenas alcanzaba el panel de control mientras jugueteaba con los cables. Había visto el trabajo de su padre desde que gateaba y ahora, a la tierna edad de cinco, había aprendido bastantes cosas. Fue premiada un par de minutos más tarde cuando escuchó el satisfactorio de 'swish' de la puerta deslizándose para abrirse.

Bulma entró y jadeó. Era incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba. Podía oír el agua correr en el fondo y enfrentó diferentes aromas exóticos. Miró alrededor. Todo estaba cerrado a pesar que parecía un enorme bosque. Flores que nunca había visto antes cubrían caminos mientras se metía más y más profundo en el interior del lugar. Bulma no sabía si se trataba de plantas que dignatarios trajeron como ofertas de paz o los Saiyajin habían traído después de conquistar mundos. No es que a Bulma le importara. Era absolutamente hermoso, algo que nunca había visto en los Saiyajin.

Se acercó más y más cerca al sonido del agua y cuando llegó al claro, vio una pequeña cascada que terminaba en un lago. Aunque lo que capturó su atención, fue la pequeña figura suspendida en el agua. Bulma se emocionó. Era un niño. Había en realidad otro niño de ella. Bulma no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía enfrentarlo, presentarse? _Hey, ¿qué está haciendo de todos modos?_ Miró más cerca. Parecía que sólo estaba flotando allí con sus ojos cerrados. Decidió sólo mirarlo por un tiempo.

El Príncipe Vegeta había estado meditando en su claro cuando oyó las puertas del jardín abrirse. Había pensado que era Nappa o algún otro guardia que entró pero por alguna razón, estaban de pie en los árboles mirándolo. Bueno, si no iban a decir nada, sonrió, simplemente los sorprendería.

Bulma no sabía lo que pasó. Un minuto el muchacho estaba allí, y al próximo acababa de desaparecer. Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor y gritó. Vegeta había aparecido detrás de ella y puesto su brazo hacia atrás. Se sorprendió por el fuerte llanto la soltó. Él no había puesto ninguna presión sobre su brazo, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan débil? Luego le dio una buena mirada y se sorprendió una vez más. Nunca había visto antes a otro niño. Bueno había estado ese recién nacido Kakarotto pero esto era diferente. Por un lado, era mujer y rara vez había visto alguna mujer, Saiyajin o de otro tipo, y en segundo lugar, parecía de su edad, pero él sonrió, por lo menos él era aún más alto. Tenía una extraña coloración también. Su cabello era más bien lacio y azul brillante. Sus ojos eran de color azul también. Nunca había visto semejante extraña criatura. No — no la mataría aún, a pesar que era tan lastimosa, no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

"¿Cómo entraste?" El Príncipe exigió. "Estos son los Jardines Reales y como tal sólo se permite la realeza aquí."

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron. "¿Eres la realeza?"

Vegeta apretó sus dientes, insultado y molesto porque ella no sabía que era él. "¡Por supuesto! Soy el Príncipe Vegeta, heredero al trono de Vegeta-sei, destinado a ser el más fuerte Saiyajin en el universo. Y _tú_, niña, no respondiste a mi pregunta."

Bulma no sabía si le gustaba su actitud estirada. "Acabo de omitir los códigos de seguridad en tu equipo de bloqueo. Realmente bastante simple."

Vegeta alzó una ceja, un poco impresionado. "Por lo menos no eres completamente inútil."

Bulma hizo un puchero a lo pensó que era un insulto. "Sólo tengo cinco. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Después de una pausa, respondió: "Seis."

Bulma se iluminó de nuevo. "¿Quieres jugar? Eres el primer niño que he encontrado, podemos pasar un buen rato."

Vegeta sólo cruzó sus brazos y la miró. "En primer lugar, soy un Príncipe Saiyajin. Yo no 'juego'. Luego, como Saiyajin, paso un buen rato luchando y evidentemente no eres contrincante para mí."

La niña de Chikyuu curvó su labio inferior tratando de darle a Vegeta una mirada de cachorro. "Pero pensé que podríamos jugar a las escondidas."

El Príncipe sólo miró fijamente a su extraña expresión, y luego suspiró. Estaba aburrido. Su tutor y entrenadores le habían sugerido que meditara pero él pensaba que era inútil. "Está bien, ¿Qué es esto 'escondidas'?"

Bulma saltó de alegría. Explicó las reglas y luego dijo que iba a ocultarse primero. Después de esperar un par de minutos, Vegeta se puso su scouter y rápidamente la encontró.

"¡Tramposo! Eso es demasiado injusto. Se supone que me tienes que encontrar por tu cuenta. Además es más divertido de esa manera."

Vegeta suspiró pero estuvo de acuerdo. No quería que siguiera su lloriqueo. Además, esto de buscarla sin un scouter podría considerarse como un ejercicio entrenamiento. Tratar de sentir a tu enemigo sin un scouter podría resultar de utilidad.

En ese momento dos guardias entraron. El Dr. Briefs los había contactado, pidiéndoles que encontraran a Bulma. Se disculparon con el Príncipe diciendo que ella no lo molestaría de nuevo y que la estaban llevando de nuevo a su habitación.

Vegeta se sorprendió que no la hayan matado o que no lo tuvieran previsto. "¿No tienen ningún castigo para esta chica? Ella me interrumpió durante mi meditación, por no hablar que irrumpió aquí."

"Ella no es un esclava sino la hija del nuevo Asesor Científico. Tenemos instrucciones de no lastimarla."

El Príncipe Vegeta sólo asintió y ellos se llevaron a la niña humano. Bulma miró por detrás del hombro del guardia que la estaba llevando y saludó al Príncipe. Vegeta sólo bufó, cruzó sus brazos y le dio la espalda. Volvió a meditar pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisita por más tiempo.

Vegeta acababa de terminar de entrenar y estaba caminando en su habitación. Desde que se encontrado a esa chica el otro día, se encontró a sí mismo aburriéndose cada vez más fácilmente. ¿Cuál era este 'juego' del que ella hablaba? ¿Podría ser posible incluso divertirse sin luchar? Es evidente que según ella sí, pero era una debilucha. Pero a pesar que fuera miles de veces más débil que él, no mostró temor constante por él. Que intrigante. _Quizá aprenda más acerca de ella.  
__  
_Bulma estaba sentada en su silla sosteniendo un peluche. Su padre se había enojado el otro día que había vagado a través del palacio sola. Quiso decirle acerca de Vegeta, pero él no escuchaba. Él sólo seguía y seguía, dándole sermones sobre los peligros de los Saiyajin. Bulma frunció el ceño. Su padre ya no era divertido. No le permite ir con él al laboratorio y espera que permanezca en su cuarto. Un llamado en la puerta, Bulma liberó de su estado contemplativo.

"¡Vegeta!" exclamó una feliz Bulma.

Él frunció el ceño. "Me llamarás _Príncipe_ Vegeta." Pero Bulma no estaba escuchando, sólo estaba encantada de tener un visitante.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"He estado reflexionando sobre este juego de 'escondidas', y pensé que sería una buena forma de entrenamiento si lo hiciéramos en todo el palacio... ¿Entonces que dices?"

Ella amplió sus ojos, "¿Me estás pidiendo jugar?"

Vegeta sólo frunció el ceño pero asintió.

Bulma sonrió, haciendo a un lado toda la conferencia de su padre. "Yay, pero tienes que darme un buen comienzo," dijo corriendo por el pasillo y fuera de vista. Vegeta sonrió, _esto debería ser interesante._

No le tomó a Vegeta mucho tiempo para encontrar a Bulma en el cuarto de lavado. Era tan ruidosa y oyó su risita mientras caminaba. Fue entonces su turno para ocultarse y trató de hacerlo más fácil para ella. Fue a la sala de entrenamiento y se sentó detrás de una consola, agradecido que nadie estuviera allí en este momento. Le llevó casi 45 minutos encontrarlo, lo que lo irritó. Él le dijo que a partir de ahora, él sólo trataría de encontrarla una y otra vez. Entrenaría más de esa manera. Bulma fácilmente estuvo de acuerdo, viendo que le gustaba más esconderse.

Vegeta le dio una mayor ventaja en esta ocasión. Ella corría por un pasillo en el que nunca había estado antes, cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Se escondió detrás de un tapiz más bien liso y vio un Saiyajin salir de una habitación. Él caminó en la otra dirección, y Bulma corrió al interior de la habitación antes que la puerta se cerrara. Ella sonrió triunfalmente hasta que vieron lo que había en la habitación. Entonces corrió hacia la puerta para intentar salir pero estaba cerrada. Miró al panel de control pero estaba demasiado alto para llegar. Bulma sabía que no podía gritar porque se metería en problemas si alguien además de Vegeta la encontrara. Se sentó contra la pared, sostuvo sus rodillas fuertemente contra ella y oró que Vegeta la encontrara pronto.

Había pasado más de una hora y Vegeta estaba irritado. _¿Dónde pudo haberse escondido?_ _No tuvo mucho tiempo para ir muy lejos._ Volvió a la sala entrenamiento y comenzó de nuevo. _¡Eso es!_ _Ella puede entrar en habitaciones cerradas, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?_ Había unos pasillos que había desechado porque todas las puertas estaban cerradas con la más alta seguridad y pensó que Bulma ni siquiera se atrevería a aventurarse por allí. _Pero nunca debes subestimar a un oponente, ¿verdad?_

Estaba de pie a la cabeza del pasillo, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. No, nada. Fue a la primera puerta e ingresó su código. La puerta se abrió, revelando varios sorprendidos científicos alienígenas que nunca pensaron que tendrían una visita del Príncipe. Vegeta solo asintió su cabeza a ellos ya se fue. _Si hay científicos por todos lados, entonces tal vez no vino por aquí. Estúpida niña, no entraría __ahí, ¿o sí?_ Vegeta una vez más ingresó su código entró y abrió la puerta. Luego sintió algo. Fue sólo un momento y no supo lo que fue. Parecía dirigirlo, sin embargo, a la tercera puerta a la izquierda de él.

Él escuchó un silencioso sollozo y miró detrás de la puerta. Allí estaba ella, con su cabeza en sus manos y curvada hasta lo más que podía contra la pared. Ella le alzó la vista con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema contigo niña?" Él sonrió, "¿Nunca has estado en una guardería antes?"

Bulma se puso de pie y lo miró. "Esos no son bebés, son monstruos."

Vegeta miró a su alrededor, luego se acercó hacia la mano de Bulma y la arrastró a un tanque. "Mira, ves que son inofensivos... por ahora. Esto es sólo donde los bebés de clase alta son traidos para crecer. Como un guerrero, una mujer Saiyajin no necesita un bebé en su estómago en qué preocuparse. También es más fácil de lidiar dándolos antes y no cuando tengan que ser enviados a su primera misión." Vegeta no podía creer que estaba explicando esto a la chica de pelo azul, pero la calmó un poco y no quería que ella llorase.

Bulma había secado sus lágrimas y mirando al 'bebé' en el tanque. Vegeta pensó que sería una buena idea irse ahora y preguntarle a Bulma si tenía hambre. Ella se alegró un poco y el Príncipe se la llevó de vuelta a sus recámaras. Los guardias delante de las cámaras del Príncipe se dieron entre sí miradas de desaprobación al ver a la humana entrar.

Dentro, una gran variedad de platos esperaban el Príncipe y a su invitada. Los ojos de Bulma se asombraron. "¿Siempre tienes tanta comida?"

"Por supuesto, niña, soy un Saiyajin y nosotros comemos mucho. Ahora siéntate y come."

Bulma hizo como le dijeron y tomó el plato de carne delante de ella. Sorprendentemente esra bastante bueno, solo un poco raro. Aunque apenas pudo terminar su plato, pero notó cuan rápidamente el Príncipe se estaba devorando todo. Cuando él terminó, agarró una especie de rollo y se lo dio a Bulma.

"Aquí, prueba esto. Por lo general comemos este tipo de cosas después de la comida principal."

"¿Quieres decir como un postre?" Vegeta estaba confundido con el término pero simplemente asintió su cabeza. Bulma mordió. Sabía más bien dulce.

"Bueno, ¿no? Es un plato de Vegeta-sei." Vegeta dijo con orgullo.

"Creo que está bien, pero sigo pensando que el chocolate es mucho mejor."

Vegeta comenzó a enfadarse que ella se atreviese a insultar la cocina Saiyajin, cuando su estómago le daban lo mejor de él. "¿Qué es el chocolate?"

Bulma lo miró como si fuera estúpido. "¿Quiere decir que nunca has tenido chocolate? Es sólo como la comida más grande en el mundo, quiero decir universo. Tengo algunos en mi habitación, ¿quieres probarlo?"

Curioso como a qué tipo de alimentos iluminaría el rostro de la niña de esa manera, Vegeta bufó, "Es mejor que valga mi tiempo caminar a tus cuartos."

Bulma rió, tomando eso como un positivo 'sí' y se dirigió a la puerta. Casi fue golpeada mientras un Saiyajin más grande entraba.

"Maizu, estoy ocupado ahora. Mi tutoría puede esperar hasta más tarde." Vegeta dijo.

"Pero mi Príncipe..."

"Me escuchaste, ahora vete." Maizu hizo como se le dijo.

Los dos niños caminaron en dirección a los cuartos de Bulma en silencio. Pasaron por una serie de otros guardias, que sólo los miraban boquiabiertos a ambos. Llegaron su habitación y Bulma soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que su papá no estaba de vuelta todavía.

Vegeta se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación mientras Bulma se iba a encontrar una cápsula de chocolate. Volvió a cabo con un surtido de diferentes chocolates. También corrió para tomar un vaso de leche y ponerlo frente a Vegeta. Se sentó pacientemente, esperando a ver su reacción.

El Príncipe Saiyajin tomó uno de los bombones y lo olió. Lo puso en su boca y comenzó a masticar. La riqueza de su sabor llenó su boca y sentidos mientras bebía un poco de leche. Lentamente tomó otra pieza y la puso en su boca. Hizo eso con cada chocolate, como si saboreando su dulzura. A veces masticaba, otras veces notaba que se derretían. Bulma le llevó 3 vasos más de leche.

Cuando terminó Bulma comentó, "Te dije que era bueno."

Vegeta bufó, le gustó pero no estaba por admitirlo. "El chocolate es... no está mal."

Bulma rió, "Es mejor que 'no está mal' Señor Príncipe-cuyo-rostro-se-iluminó-cada-vez-que-tragaba-un-trozo-de-chocolate. Oh y todavía tienes algo de chocolate en tu boca."

Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras se limpia su boca. "Uno de estos días aprenderás debido respeto. Debería confiscar todos tus chocolate para enseñarte una lección."

Bulma sonrió, ella sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, él sólo tenía demasiado orgullo como para decirlo. Fue a su habitación y sacó otra cápsula de chocolate. Se la dio a Vegeta y él solo gruñó.

El padre de Bulma entró justo entonces y recibió el shock de su vida al ver a su hija con el Príncipe. Vegeta miró al Dr. Briefs y asintió un reconocimiento. Él le sonrió a Bulma y luego se volteó para irse.

Cuando se fue el Dr. Briefs corrió hacia Bulma y la abrazó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy Papi," respondió Bulma mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. Luego se dirigió a su habitación.

El Dr. Briefs todavía estaba perplejo en cuanto a la presencia del Príncipe Vegeta. Pero lo empujó fuera de su mente. Él suspiró, _al menos ella es feliz._

Al día siguiente, Vegeta llegó muy temprano y saludó a una apenas despierta Bulma.

"Bien, estás vestida, vamos," exigió Vegeta.

Bulma no pudo decir una palabra mieras él la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba por el pasillo. Bulma estaba literalmente volando por el aire mientras Vegeta corría. Él se detuvo de repente en seco, haciéndola girarse y la empujó a un pequeño rincón. Colocó una mano sobre su boca para que no hiciera sonido alguno. Un guardia pasó caminando y luego Vegeta la liberó. Azules ojos lo miraron inquisitivamente.

"Vamos a jugar una especie de escondidas de los guardias hoy. A propósito no fui a entrenar para ver si podían encontrarme. Manteniendo mi ki realmente bajo ellos no pueden utilizar los scouters para encontrarme porque me mezclo con los otros débiles. ¿Entonces entiendes este juego? Los guardias no pueden vernos." Bulma asintió, luego sonrió.

"¿Qué?"

"Nos estamos divirtiendo," sonrió más ampliamente. El Príncipe sólo hizo un _hmph_ y arrastró a Bulma de vuelta para otro lado.

El brazo de Bulma estaba adolorido. Había pasado la mañana siendo jalada por todos lados por Vegeta. Actualmente estaban detrás de una consola de ciencia.

"Vegeeeta," Bulma gimoteó, "¿no podemos hacer otra cosa ahora?"

Él se había acostumbrado a la forma en que ella se dirigía informalmente a él. También cada vez más aburrido de la ineptitud de los guardias Vegeta siseó, "¡Bien niña! Si conoces de algún modo de crear una desviación y sacarlos de nuestras espaldas, entonces podemos jugar otra cosa."

Bulma puso una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro que sorprendió incluso a su Príncipe. Se levantó y se dirigió a la parte frontal de la consola. Vegeta miraba curiosamente mientras ella comenzaba presionando todos estos botones.

"Qué es lo que..." La frase de Vegeta fue cortada por una fuerte alarma. Él agarró a Bulma y se agacharon bajo la consola. Podían ver los pies de soldados corriendo pasando. Todos se dirigían a la Sala del Trono temiendo que el rey estuviera en problemas.

Vegeta sonrió, esta chica era buena.

"Vamos." Vegeta agarró a la chica de pelo azul y corrieron en sentido contrario.

Bulma estaba riendo, "¿Viste sus rostros?" Vegeta sólo sonrió en respuesta.

Rodeó la esquina muy rápido y chocó con alguien. Vegeta se tropezó y liberó a Bulma. Ambos alzaron la vista a la criatura con cuernos rosa y blanca con labios algo femeninos.

"¡Lord Freezer!" jadeó Vegeta. "Lo siento, yo no quería..."

Freezer levantó su mano. "Está bien joven Príncipe." Sus ojos viajaron a la nativa de Chikyuu, "¿Y qué tenemos aquí?"

Bulma se levantó temblorosa. Vegeta NUNCA se disculpaba. Este alienígena tenía que ser muy poderoso si realmente recibía respeto de Vegeta. "No estamos haciendo nada malo. Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un rato, honestamente."

Finos labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa. "¿Qué te hace sentir que yo creo que hayan hecho algo mal? ¿Tiene algo que ver con las alarmas apagándose de repente?"

El rostro de Bulma se puso rojo y pudo sentir a Vegeta mirándola. Ella había dicho demasiado e iban a tener problemas.

"Sin duda una niña como tú no sabe como apagar un complicado sistema como el de alarmas."

Esta vez su orgullo tomó lo mejor de ella. "Sí, fui yo. Esta _pequeña niña _engañó a todos esos soldados. Mi papá es el Asesor Científico y él me enseñó todo tipo de cosas. Él dice que soy inteligente y talentosa y debe saberlo porque es un _genio_."

La sonrisa de Freezer se amplió ligeramente ante el fanfarroneo de la niña. _Ella sin duda tiene valor._ _Parezco asustar a los niños y sin embargo ella sigue soltando su boca_. Miró al Príncipe Vegeta. "Supongo que tu padre se enterará de esto pronto y estará muy enojado." Vegeta simplemente asintió.

"Bueno, entonces creo que deberían disfrutar de su tiempo libre mientras dura. Pueden ocultarse en mi nave si así lo desean. Le dará tiempo a tu padre para calmarse."

La boca de Vegeta se abrió en shock. La cerró rápidamente pero todavía estaba sorprendido. Freezer estaba siendo... ¿agradable? Aquí estaba un poderoso tirano que utilizaba a los Saiyajin como sus exterminadores de planetas habitados y le estaba ofreciendo a dos niños la oportunidad de ocultarse en su nave para que no se metieran en problemas. Esto no estaba bien. Vegeta estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta pero Bulma acababa de ofrecer un entusiasta "sí".

Freezer estiró su mano y Bulma se agarró de ella vacilante. Vegeta siguió detrás de los dos, todavía sospechoso de las acciones de Freezer. Cuando llegaron a la nave, Freezer los llevó a una gran habitación utilizado para entrenar soldados. Él se sentó hacia atrás y miró mientras la niña trataba de explicar el concepto de "corre que te atrapo" a Vegeta.

Bulma se determinó en primer lugar y le hizo prometer a Vegeta en ir la mitad de su velocidad. Lo hizo, sabiendo perfectamente que incluso a la mitad de su velocidad ella nunca sería capaz de capturarlo. Pero entonces pensó en otra forma de molestarla. Lentamente flotó fuera del suelo hasta que estuvo justo fuera de su alcance. Se cernía directamente sobre ella, mofándose para que intentara tocarlo.

Bulma se mantuvo saltando, levantando sus brazos, pero no podía ni tocarlo. Se enojó increíblemente cuando escuchó su risa arrogante. "¡¡VEGETA!! Esto no es justo. Yo no puede volar."

Vegeta se quedó callado un momento, viéndose como si estuviera ponderando algo. "¿Te gustaría hacerlo?"

Confundida, Bulma preguntó, "¿Me gustaría qué?"

"¡Volar!" Con eso, Vegeta voló en picada hacia abajo y levantó a la niña. Él se rió mientras ella gritaba y la llevaba hasta el techo. Él corrió rápidamente por todo el lugar, bajando, girando, subiendo. Bulma se estaba agarrando a Vegeta pero pronto se relajó. Estaba disfrutando el viaje.

"¡Más rápido! Quiero ir más rápido." Vegeta sonrió a su amiga y procedió a conceder su deseo. Bulma gritó pero pronto estaba riendo.

Freezer miraba desde donde estaba sentado. _Esto es más interesante, ¡más interesante de hecho!_

Era bastante tarde y Vegeta acababa de terminar de entrar a Bulma a hurtadillas de nuevo a su lugar. Él entró tranquilamente a sus cámaras y fue golpeado contra el suelo. La luz se encendió y Vegeta alzó la vista a su padre.

"¡Causaste bastante revuelo hoy mocoso!" el Rey escupió. "No sé cómo lo hiciste pero no aprecio tener a toda la Guardia Real entrando corriendo en la Sala del Trono mientras estoy ocupado en muy importantes asuntos. Pensarías que esos imbéciles se darían cuenta de que como Rey, soy el Saiyajin más fuerte y puede cuidar de mí mismo. Estarás bajo un entrenamiento más riguroso esta semana. No puedo tenerte causando más problemas mientras trato con estos asuntos. Nappa va a estar aquí para entrenarte a las 4 a.m. ¡Quiero ver un aumento espectacular en tu nivel de poder esta semana!"

El Príncipe Vegeta bajó la cabeza, "Sí padre."

Bulma estaba inquieta. Una semana había pasado desde que vio a Vegeta por última vez y se había aventurado fuera de su habitación. _Esto apesta_, pensaba, _quiero pasar un buen rato._ Luego recordó los Jardines Reales y se animó de nuevo. Se puso sus pantalones y una camisa y se fue de su habitación. Desapercibida, hizo su camino hacia los jardines, pausando sólo para 'desbloquear' la puerta.

Entró y corrió hacia el claro. Se quitó sus zapatos y corrió hacia el árbol más cercano. Atrás en Chikyuu, le encantaría trepar árboles. Amaba estar elevada por encima del suelo, por eso fue que disfrutó tanto su vuelo con Vegeta. Por el resto del día subió la mayor parte de los árboles en el bosque.

Cerca del final, un enorme árbol capturó su interés. Tenía un tronco extremadamente redondo que se angostaba en la parte superior. Había ranuras en la parte inferior pero suavizado mientras se hacía más alto. Bulma comenzó a subir, metiendo sus pequeños pies en las ranuras. A medida que se acercaba a la cima, se agarró del tronco liso y trató de dar un paso hacia arriba. Perdió el equilibrio y resbaló. Sus manos se aferraron al tronco pero era demasiado suave y resbaladizo que se soltó y cayó.

Fuertes brazos la atraparon justo antes de chocar con el suelo. Sus ojos, que habían estado cerrados fuertemente, se abrieron lentamente, y vio a un sonriente Vegeta.

"¡VEGETA!" Bulma chilló y lo abrazó. "Te extrañé."

Vegeta le permitió abrazarlo por un par de segundos, luego la sacó acomodándola.

Él cruzó sus brazos y sonrió, "Eres tan débil por caer niña. Menos mal que estaba aquí para atraparte, odiaría si manchases el césped con tu sangre."

Bulma humeó y le sacó su lengua.

El Príncipe sólo se rió. "Ven, sabía que estarías aquí, siendo previsible como lo eres, por lo que traje comida. Me imaginé que soportarte sería más interesante que aprender la historia de Vegeta-sei de ese baka tutor mío." Fue a sentarse en un trozo de árbol y se relajó. Bulma se sentó junto a él.

"Si vas a convertirte en Rey, ¿no deberías aprender acerca de la historia de tu planeta?"

"Bah. Cuando sea Rey, voy a hacer historia no detenerme en el pasado." Vegeta tomó un bocado de su cena.

"Bueno, ¿qué harás?" Bulma preguntó mientras tomaba de su bebida.

"Voy a ser el más fuerte en el universo y todo el mundo temerá de mi poder. Me obedecerán o sufrirán las consecuencias."

Bulma se estremeció. "Eso no suena mucho como un plan. Pero piensa en todas las fiestas reales que podrás tener. Ohhhh sería tan divertido."

Vegeta bufó en disgusto y la miró. "¿¿Fiestas?? No lo creo."

"Oh vamos. Habría una gran cantidad de comida, sé que te gusta eso. Oh y estoy segura de que habría una mesa entera dedicada a los postres de chocolate. Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es aparecer. La Reina podrá hacer los preparativos."

"¿Reina? La única cosa para la que la Reina es buena es para producir un heredero. Tu me eres de más uso que una Reina."

Bulma sonrió emocionada. "¿De verdad?"

El joven Príncipe miró en sus ojos azules y solo hizo un _hmph._ Bulma rió y luego bostezó. "Toda esta comida me ha dado sueño." Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y ella asintió, descansando su cabeza sobre los hombros de Vegeta.

Vegeta se sentó allí, teniendo una sensación de calma envolviéndolo. Se quedó allí un largo tiempo, escuchando la silenciosa, pero constante respiración de su compañera de pelo azul. Volvió a pensar en su conversación, _¿qué voy a hacer cuando sea rey?_

Vegeta bostezó, era hora de irse. Suavemente levantó a Bulma, divertido en la forma en que ella se curvaba contra su calidez. _Eres tan frágil sin embargo asumes riesgos como una Saiyajin._ _Eres la primera que alguna vez me faltó el respeto y me respetó al mismo tiempo._ _Quiero mantenerla._

Salió de los jardines e hizo el camino de vuelta a los cuartos de Bulma sin ser notado. Vegeta llamó a la puerta y un muy preocupado Dr. Briefs respondió. Sin decir palabra, Vegeta entregó a la niña que estaba acunando en los brazos a su padre. Luego se volteó y dejó a científico sin habla detrás de él.

Por los siguientes pares de semanas, la pareja se reunía en cualquier parte, jugando y causando problemas. Esto no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo, por un cierto ser.

Un día, estaban jugando a las escondidas, y Bulma decidió esconderse en la Sala del Trono. Vegeta se había vuelto muy bueno encontrándola, por lo que se le daban comienzos más largos.

En el momento, el Rey Vegeta estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con Nappa. Bulma no podía oír lo que estaban hablando pero terminó con el Rey ordenando que el Príncipe sea llevado ante él.

Bulma jadeó porque eso significaba que Vegeta sin duda la encontraría. El Rey escuchó la exclamación Bulma y la descubrió detrás de una cortina. La levantó por su cuello y ordenó a un guardia a llamar al Dr. Briefs.

En ese momento, Vegeta entró y vio a Bulma.

"¡No es justo, no es justo! Quiero hacerlo de nuevo, tu padre fue el que me encontró," gritó.

El Rey la miró y luego al Príncipe, cuyo rostro se estaba volviendo bastante rojo.

"¿Es ella la razón por la que has estado desaparecido del entrenamiento y tutoría?" Sacudió a Bulma por el cuello, "¿Te has vuelto débil muchacho? ¡RESPÓNDEME!"

Vegeta no dijo nada.

El Dr. Briefs entró luego y el Rey tiró a Bulma a sus pies. "Mantendrás a tu mocosa encerrada en su habitación o sino," dirigió a Briefs. "¡Ahora VETE!"

Bulma comenzó a llorar y el Dr. Briefs la levantó. No queriendo enojar más al Rey, se fue de inmediato.

"Ahora tu MOCOSO," dirigió su atención de nuevo a su hijo, "NO la verás de nuevo. Ella te ha distraído de tu entrenamiento durante suficiente tiempo y no voy a tener a mi heredero siendo un débil. ¿Está entendido?"

Vegeta asintió tontamente, luego se volteó para regresar a sus cuartos.

Vegeta se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente para entrenar. Soltó toda su agresión hacia su padre en sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Nappa, satisfecho de que Vegeta fuera más como su despiadado ser, le dijo de ir a meditar un par de horas antes de la tutoría.

El Príncipe se apresuró a los Jardines Reales con la esperanza que Bulma estuviera allí. Fue premiado ya que Bulma también se había escabullido fuera de su habitación. Se reunieron en el claro.

"Porque _tu_ tenías que ir a esconderte a la Sala del Trono, tendremos que ser más secretos sobre nuestros encuentros. No podemos vernos todos los días porque tengo que entrenar para ser fuerte."

Bulma soltó un suspiro de alivio. Vegeta todavía quería verla, aunque estaba triste porque no iba a ser tan frecuente. Luego sonrió malvadamente mientras salpicaba agua de la ribera del lago y salpicaba a Vegeta.

"Oh vas a pagarlo niña." Vegeta sonrió mientras la levantaba con su cola y la arrojaba al lago. Luego se quitó sus botas y guantes y se hundió para salpicarla un poco más. Los dos rieron mientras tenían una guerra de agua.

Oculto entre los árboles llegaron los parpadeos de luz roja de una cámara instalada recientemente. En una sala de seguridad en otro lugar, dos figuras veían a los dos niños jugando.

"Usted ve Rey Vegeta, más drásticas medidas se deben tomar para librar a su hijo de esta _debilidad._"

"¿Y supongo que sabes cómo hacer frente a este problema?"

"Por supuesto," sonrió Freezer, "solo déjalo en mis manos."

Al día siguiente, Vegeta una vez más se apresuró para encontrarse con Bulma después del entrenamiento. Después de nadar la tarde del día anterior, él le dijo de reunirse con él en los jardines la noche siguiente. Llegó al claro pero no había señal de ella. Suspiró y se sentó a esperar. Esperó un par de horas después dormitó, sólo para despertar en la mañana.

"Algo debió haber sucedido," murmuró para sí mismo.

Dejó los jardines y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de ella. Mientras se acercaba notó que había una absurda cantidad de guardias en el pasillo. Le preguntó a uno de ellos que estaba pasando.

"Mi Príncipe, ha habido un accidente. Uno de los científicos había llevado a sus cuartos un experimento en el que estaba trabajando. Había algunos productos químicos muy volátiles y explotaron en medio de la noche, matando al científico y a su hija."

Vegeta palideció, él sabía exactamente quieres eran el científico y su hija. También sabía que no fue un accidente. _Él_ había ordenado sus muertes, ese había sido el precio de la niña por hacerse amiga de él — un horripilante asesinato. Y él ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Así que esto es lo que era perder a alguien que... te importa, pensó Vegeta. ¿Realmente se preocupaba por ella? Ella había sido molesta, ruidosa, grosera y malhumorada. Pero sí, le gustaba. _Me siento tan débil. No me gusta esto, no me quiero sentir de esta forma de nuevo. ¿Así que los amigos son debilidades? Entonces no hay nada más que hacer sino volverse fuerte. Seré el más fuerte y derrotaré a mi padre. Pudo haberme mostrado el error de mi actitudes, pero le haré pagar por lastimarme de esta manera. A partir de ahora, no voy a mostrar debilidad. Juro nunca acercarme a alguien nuevo.

* * *

  
_


	2. Emocióname

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mi placer, mi dolor**

_(My pleasure, my pain)_

Un fic de Adimra

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Parte 2 ~ Emocióname ~

La historia de Vegeta

El joven Príncipe pasó a ser frío y cruel. Era muy orgulloso y más arrogante de lo que había sido antes de Bulma. Muy rara vez pensaba en la chica de pelo azul, pero cuando lo hacía escogía en recordarla como una debilidad. Nunca dejaba que las emociones salieran superficie, salvo para el odio, la ira y la diversión por el sufrimiento. Era el hijo de su padre, el Príncipe de Vegeta-sei y su boleto a la condena.

* * *

A la edad de 15 años, Vegeta se había convertido en el Saiyajin más fuerte después de su padre. Ningún entrenador podía llegar a ningún lado cerca de su clase, aun cuando atacaban en grupo. Tan superado con el deseo —no— necesidad de luchar, Vegeta pedía permiso para unirse a las misiones de purga. El Rey Vegeta se negaba, pensando que su hijo se estaba volviendo demasiado engreído. Todavía necesitaba que aprender mucho más.

Así que fue en este día, enojado con su padre por no dejarlo irse, donde Vegeta estaba caminando a través de los suelos del Palacio, cuando tropezó con los ejercicios de entrenamiento de las tropas.

"Bardock, ¿qué está haciendo tu mocoso aquí?"

"Quería ver cómo las tropas entrenaban, Nappa. No vi nada de malo en dejarlo venir."

"Bien, pero mejor no interferir con los hombres."

Un muchacho de 11 años de edad estaba sentado a un lado, mirando a los soldados mientras entrenaban. Uno de los soldados se detuvo y lo notó.

"Hey Radditz, ¿qué está haciendo tu mocoso hermano aquí?"

"Le suplicó a mi padre para venir. Supongo que quería ver como era la lucha REAL."

"Bueno, nos divirtamos un buen rato entonces. ¡Hey Kakarotto! Ven aquí, tenemos algunos movimientos que podemos mostrarte."

El joven miró y sonrió. Él quería una oportunidad para entrenar con algunos soldados, su hermano nunca le enseñaría nada. Rápidamente corrió hacia el soldado, Pomo.

"Bueno, mocoso. Vamos a probar cuan rápido eres. ¿Ves esos dos soldados allí? Quiero que golpees a cada uno sólo una vez y luego vuelvas corriendo aquí. No te preocupes por que no estén preparados. Nos hacemos esto mutuamente todo el tiempo. ¿Está todo claro?"

Kakarotto asintió con impaciencia. Realmente iba a tener un ejercicio de entrenamiento que tienen los soldados de élite.

Pomo y Radditz miraron a los dos confiados soldados y reprimieron una risa. Kakarotto iba a llevarse una sorpresa. Esos dos eran los malos y por lo tanto, más fuerte, soldados en el escuadrón.

Pomo le dijo al hermano de Radditz de ir y se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio como los dos soldados se doblaron repentinamente y Kakarotto apareció delante de él con una sonrisa.

"¿Fui lo suficientemente rápido?"

"Cómo en el mundo..."

"¡Oye, tú!" Pomo miraba mientras veía a los dos soldados acercársele. "¿Qué clase de broma están tratando de hacer?"

"Oye, no fui yo quien te golpeó imbécil. Fue el mocoso."

"Espera, sólo lo hice porque Pomo dijo que era un ejercicio de entrenamiento."

"¿A quién le vas a creer, al mocoso o a mí?"

Los otros soldados detuvieron su entrenamiento, mientras la discusión se hacía más y más fuerte. Hicieron su camino a la molestia.

No estaba claro quién arrojó el primer golpe, pero poco tiempo después, todo el mundo estaba entrando en ellos. El polvo del suelo voló, oscureciendo la vista de Vegeta de todo el evento. Podía escuchar prácticamente todos los golpes que hacían contacto. El polvo empezó a asentarse y Vegeta pudo ver a Kakarotto defendiéndose de cuatro hombres. El mocoso era rápido, y fuerte. Incluso golpes que sus adversarios estaban bloqueando parecían lastimarlos. Él esquivó entre cada uno de sus atacantes y finalmente, logró noquearlos. Dos de ellos resultaron ser los soldados que había golpeado por error.

"¡BASTA!"

Todos los que no estaban inconscientes inmediatamente detuvieron su lucha. Nappa miraba furioso a cada uno de los hombres.

"¿Qué está pasando? Los dejo para hacer ejercicios simples y vuelvo para encontrar... esto."

Pomo habló. "Fue todo culpa de Kakarotto. Interrumpió el entrenamiento y comenzó la pelea."

Nappa miró al niño Saiyajin. "¿Es esto cierto?"

Kakarotto tenía demasiado miedo de hablar.

"Supongo que sí. Bueno entonces, ¿qué castigo debo repartirte?"

"Espera Nappa."

El grupo de soldados de repente se quedó en silencio y se inclinaron en respeto a la figura que se reveló.

"Mi Príncipe, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Eso no es ningún asunto tuyo Nappa. ¿Pero no te parece un poco curioso que un niño de 11 años fue capaz vencer a 4 de tus guerreros de élite?"

"No señor, no pienso..."

"Así es, no piensas. En lugar de tratar de aparecerte con castigos estúpidos, tal vez deberías hacer tu trabajo y reconocer el talento oculto cuando lo ves. Este niño no ha tenido prácticamente ningún entrenamiento, pero está luchando a un nivel superior. Si no estás atento Nappa, él podría quedarse con tu trabajo un día."

"Lo siento."

"Deja de lloriquear Comandante. Este muchacho, ¿Kakarotto verdad? Bueno, él será mi compañero de entrenamiento a partir de ahora. Él parece ser el único de cualquier potencial en estos días. Kakarotto ven, haremos planes para que vivas en el Palacio."

Kakarotto lo siguió aturdido mientras su hermano y su padre miraban en shock.

* * *

"Así que, Kakarotto, ¿cómo te sientes?" Vegeta preguntó.

El niño de 11 años sonrió, "Estoy honrado y feliz mi Príncipe. Yo te decepcionaré."

"Respuesta equivocada. Sí, deberías estar honorado que te he elegido a ti, pero recuerda, los Saiyajin no tienen sentimientos. Nunca debes mostrar tus emociones, tal vez con excepción de la ira. Ten esto en cuenta y sólo podrás volverte más fuerte."

Kakarotto asintió en su primera lección.

* * *

A lo largo del año, Kakarotto y Vegeta entrenaban y luchaban todos los días. Vegeta se sorprendió por lo bien que Kakarotto mejoraba con cada encuentro. En cuestión de meses, él era un desafío incluso para el Príncipe. Una camaradería se formó entre los dos y Kakarotto era totalmente leal a Vegeta. Respetaba su poder, su mente y su derecho de nacimiento. Vegeta no podía evitar sino divertirse con el despreocupado Kakarotto. Era tan Saiyajin y entonces no lo era. Su poder definitivamente determinaba su raza pero la manera en que Kakarotto actuaba no era como la de ningún Saiyajin que Vegeta hubiera conocido. Tenía esta inocencia sobre él, aunque le encantaba luchar y era el más joven en sobrevivir una misión de purgamiento alguna vez.

Al principio Vegeta estaba celoso del poder que Kakarotto estaba mostrando. Pero luego se aseguró a sí mismo que él estaba destinado a ser el más fuerte y aún había sido más fuerte que Kakarotto a su edad. Además, aun cuando lo impensable se produjera, _que no sucedería,_ pero si lo hacía y Kakarotto se convertiría en el más fuerte, Vegeta sabía que el joven aún le obedecería. _Había hecho __un juramento para mí y en cualquier caso, Kakarotto mantiene su palabra_.

Actualmente, los dos Saiyajin se dirigían a la habitación del trono porque el Rey los había llamado. Entraron y estuvieron un poco sobresaltados por la presencia de Freezer.

"Padre, ¿qué es esto?"

"Cállate mocoso, ¿dije que podías hablar? Los llamamos a ambos aquí porque hemos observado que últimamente, su entrenamiento se ha vuelto rutinario y poco práctico. Freezer ha ofrecido la posibilidad para que ustedes dos trabajen para él." El Rey emitió una cuidadosa mirada a Freezer, pero continuó. "Al ir de misiones de purga tendrán la oportunidad de volverse más fuertes y saciar su sed de sangre en vez de matar a mis sirvientes. El Escuadrón Ginyu comenzó de esta manera y estoy de que los superarán incluso a ellos."

Freezer habló, "He quedado muy impresionado con sus habilidades de combate. Ustedes saben que estas misiones de purga son importantes para nuestros dos imperios y con nuestra nueva asunto de la alianza ha sido el auge. Pensé que sería una experiencia que ninguno de ustedes querría pasar por alto."

Kakarotto permaneció en silencio, él haría cualquier cosa que el Príncipe decidiera. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos que estar bajo tu servicio?"

"Por tanto como desees Príncipe Vegeta. Pero una vez que decidas dejar de trabajar para mí, volverías a Vegeta-sei. Yo soy la única forma en la que puedes viajar fuera del planeta."

Vegeta sonrió, "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

* * *

Todos ellos se encontraban en una sala de reuniones en la estación espacial principal de Freezer. La primera misión de Vegeta y Kakarotto fue un pequeño planeta en el sistema Beta. Su equipo estaba integrado por 10 soldados y uno de los guardias personales de Freezer, un alienígena de piel azul, con cabello verde llamado Zarbon.

Abordaron su barco y establecieron un curso. Una vez que llegaron, Zarbon les dijo a todos que atacaran a las capitales del Norte en primer lugar.

"¡Espera! Yo soy el responsable aquí, y yo digo que las capitales del Sur darán la menor resistencia," dijo Vegeta.

"Disculpa, pero creo que yo soy el más rango alto aquí y por tanto estoy a cargo," replicó Zarbon.

"Yo soy _Príncipe_ Vegeta y puesto que dudo que seas un _Rey,_ tengo el rango más alto. Freezer personalmente pidió que Kakarotto y yo acompañemos esta misión. Él sabía que como Saiyajin, seríamos evidentemente líderes naturales."

"Yo soy el guardia personal de Freezer y he estado a cargo de estas misiones durante mucho tiempo. Tu eres solo un vándalo, adolescente mono Príncipe y no tienes ninguna experiencia en estos asuntos."

"¡NINGUNA EXPERIENCIA! Yo soy el más fuerte Saiyajin y estoy destinado a ser el Legendario Super Saiyajin, el mejor guerrero del universo. Fui criado para ser un luchador y podría tomar su perdón, idiota afeminado."

Zarbon volteó su trenza sobre su hombro, cómo odiaba a la realeza. "¡BIEN! Tú y tu compañero mono pueden purgar cualquier parte del planeta que deseen y cuando regresamos a la estación, entraremos en el actual torneo. Si eres la mitad de bueno de lo que dices que eres _Legendario,_ luego nos veremos en la final."

* * *

La purga que terminó bastante rápido. Vegeta y Kakarotto habían completado su mitad del Planeta en menos de media hora. Vegeta nunca había sentido tan vivo, la emoción de la batalla atrayéndolo. Aunque Kakarotto disfrutaba derrotar a las absurdas fuerzas del planeta, extrañamente no encontraba alegría en el asesinato en masa de la población. No es que se estaba volviendo suave, solo pensaba que era muy fácil apuntar y disparar.

Su atención pronto se centraron en el torneo venidero. Vegeta y Zarbon se mantuvieron alejados uno del otro en el camino de regreso a la estación. Tan pronto como llegaron, se enlistaron y comenzaron sus rondas preliminares. Kakarotto decidió ir a comer y descansar hasta que los partidos mas emocionantes comenzaran.

* * *

Kakarotto se apresuró a través de la arena, se había quedado dormido. Vegeta estaba luchando en las semi-finales y él quería un buen asiento. Sin prestar atención a las personas a su alrededor, era inevitable que se produzca la colisión.

"Ay," dijo la chica de cabello azul que Kakarotto había hecho caer.

Sin pensar, se le escapó un "lo siento," y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Nunca cesarán las maravillas? ¡Un Saiyajin cortés! ¿Quién sabía que ustedes bárbaros tenían la capacidad de tener modales?"

Kakarotto estaba a punto de replicar, cuando oyó a la multitud coreando el nombre de Vegeta. _Oh hombre, me he perdido lo mejor._ Miró a la chica, pero ella parecía estar distraída, por lo que él se fue.

Corrió a una barandilla y miró la escena a debajo. Vegeta estaba situado en el centro, apenas rasguñado y sonriendo con maldad. Su oponente estaba de rodillas a su lado, levantado por el cuello. Vegeta levantó al perdedor en el aire y con su mano libre, le arrancó la cabeza del oponente en un rápido y suave movimiento. La multitud se puso salvaje mientras Vegeta desfiló alrededor del cuadrilátero.

"¡El Príncipe Vegeta es declarado el ganador!" el locutor dijo. "El próximo y último partido es entre él y Zarbon. No habrá trabas y comienza en 30 minutos."

Kakarotto hizo su camino hasta el nivel principal y encontró a Vegeta.

"Mi Príncipe, gran trabajo. ¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?"

"¿Está cuestionándome Kakarotto?"

"No señor, pero es solo que he oído que la raza de Zarbon tiene la capacidad de transformarse. Tiene un mayor nivel de energía en ese estado."

"Entonces sólo lo derrotaré antes de que pueda transformarse," Vegeta dijo sencillamente.

* * *

Zarbon y Vegeta se enfrentaron uno a otro en el centro de la arena.

"¿Entonces el pequeño Príncipe quiere jugar?" acentuó Zarbon. "Bueno, niño mono, es momento que alguien enseñe a ese ego tuyo una lección."

Ira y odio quemaba en los ojos del Saiyajin. "Espero que disfrutes de tu último vistazo en el espejo, chico lindo, porque cuando haya terminado contigo, no querrás ver uno de nuevo."

El comienzo del partido fue anunciado y Vegeta se desvaneció detrás de Zarbon. Se movió para una una patada pero Zarbon desapareció. Vegeta sintió el ataque viniendo de su izquierda y lo bloqueó. Golpe por golpe se intercambió hasta Vegeta vio una apertura. Una patada bien situada envió a Zarbon a través de la arena mientras Vegeta cargaba su ki.

Con rápida velocidad de luz y nunca deteniéndose un momento, el Príncipe Saiyajin desencadenó un bombardeo de bolas de ki hacia Zarbon. Los primeros golpearon con éxito, pero el alienígena azul se recuperó y desvió el resto.

Comenzó a incrementar su poder, cuando Vegeta se arrojó a él. Como un baile fluido, cada ataque fue bloqueado, todo el ki repelido. Nunca había visto la audiencia tal partido. Cada oponente estaba decidido a ganar, pero por desgracia, sólo podía haber un vencedor.

Vegeta fue golpeado en el estómago y se estrelló en el suelo. El golpe no había sido tan poderoso, pero Vegeta quería darle a Zarbon una falsa sensación de seguridad mientras él llegaba para el golpe final. Esperó el ataque, cuando algo en el estrado atrapó su visión.

Cabello azul...

La momentánea distracción fue suficiente para darle ventaja a Zarbon. Él notó la preocupada expresión en el rostro del Príncipe y decidió hacer que el golpe contara con todo su valor. Echando atrás su puño derecho, saltó en el aire y mientras el golpe venía azotando, Zarbon cambió de forma. Vegeta recuperó sus sentidos sólo con el tiempo suficiente para lanzar sus manos... pero era demasiado tarde. Zarbon hizo contacto y continuó golpeando, pateando, y lanzando a Vegeta hasta que fue era una sangrienta pulpa.

El Príncipe Saiyajin aterrizó con un sordo ruido y Zarbon se aproximó hacia él. Arrodillado sobre una pierna, sostuvo la cabeza de Vegeta mientras se inclinaba para hablar.

"Creo que tu orgullo ha sido dañado lo suficiente. Sabe esto Príncipe mono, nunca me derrotarás. Puedes entrenar y luchar todo lo que te guste, pero siempre seré más fuerte. Eres un alfeñique, todos los Saiyajin lo son y es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que Freezer los considere una molestia. Así que vuelve con tu pueblo y escóndete detrás de tus historias del _Legendario_, porque eso es todo lo que son, historias. Si el más fuerte de los Saiyajin no puede derrotarme, ¿cómo pueden esperan superar a Freezer – el más fuerte del universo?"

Vegeta estiró su cuello ligeramente, y escupió en el rostro de Zarbon. Enfurecido, Zarbon embistió la cabeza de Vegeta en el suelo, noqueándolo. El locutor se acercó y proclamó a Zarbon el ganador. Kakarotto entró en el campo para llevar a Vegeta a un tanque de regeneración, sorprendido que Zarbon no lo hubiera matado.

Freezer descubrió lo que había tenido lugar y reprendió a Zarbon en privado. Los Saiyajin todavía eran aliados útiles y más fáciles de controlar cuando era en términos amables. No quería darles ninguna razón para rebelarse todavía.

Después de que Vegeta se recuperase, Freezer, impresionado con la velocidad que Vegeta y Kakarotto habían purgado el planeta, decidió que todas las misiones de purga de Vegeta sólo incluirían a los dos Saiyajin. También quería evitar cualquier otra confrontación como la que hubo con Zarbon. Esto satisfizo al Príncipe pero nunca olvidó su humillación a manos del gorila de cabello verde. Una vez más su debilidad lo había rondado y decidió que la única manera de olvidarse de eso era matar y destruir. Él era fuerte, él era Saiyajin. Ningún estúpido recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo lo haría débil de nuevo. Esa fue su vida por los siguientes 10 años.

* * *

*** **La historia de Bulma** ***

En la noche de la presunta explosión en el Palacio del Rey Vegeta, el Dr. Briefs llevó a su dormida hija a la nave del tirano conocido como Freezer. Había sido informado que sus servicios serían transferidos a esos del alienígena con cuernos. Briefs sabía que la razón tenía algo que ver con su hija y el Príncipe y aunque sabía que rompería el corazón de Bulma, estaba aliviado de irse tan lejos como fuera posible de los Saiyajin. No sabía si podía confiar en este Freezer, pero al menos él no era el responsable de la invasión de su planeta natal.

Abordaron la nave y despegó casi de inmediato, en dirección al planeta de Freezer. Mientras la nave salía de la atmósfera, Bulma se despertó y notó la partida de Vegeta-sei. Saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a la ventana.

"¡NOOOOOO! ¡¡¡VEGETA!!!" gritó. No siendo capaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Bulma se desplomó en el suelo y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Su padre se arrodilló junto a ella y trató de confortarla. Pero Bulma era terca y se negó a que su propio padre la tocara. Lo único que sabía era que había sido separada de su amigo y no volvería a verlo de nuevo.

El resto del viaje, Bulma estuvo en silencio. No tenía idea de dónde iban, ni le importaba. _¿Por qué siempre están quitándome de mi casa?_ _¿Por qué siempre estoy sola?_ Lentamente se derivó en un sueño sin ilusión olvidándose de sus problemas, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo.

* * *

La niña de cabello azul despertó con la sensación de ser levantada. Estaba dentro de otro palacio, mucho más colorido y extravagante que el de Vegeta. _¿Es este mi nuevo hogar?_

El Dr. Briefs notó que su hija estaba despierta y la bajó, aún aferrándose a su mano. Entraron en un espacioso salón de trono y fueron recibidos por su anfitrión.

Bulma miró al alienígena en su silla flotante, reconociendo inmediatamente quién era.

"¡Freezer!"

"Hola mi niña. Parece que nos estaremos viendo mucho más."

Bulma sonrió, esperanza construyéndose dentro de ella, "¿Vegeta vendrá aquí también?"

"Desafortunadamente, no. Verás mi querida, los Saiyajin son unas personas muy peligrosas e impredecibles, tu y tu padre están más seguros aquí, conmigo."

Ella frunció el ceño, "Pero Vegeta no es así..."

"Él es su Príncipe", Freezer interrumpió. "Él es el más peligroso de todos. Claro, es sólo un niño ahora pero no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que la sed de sangre que todos los Saiyajin tienen, golpee. Ahora sé una buena chica y vé con Rega a tu nueva habitación. Yo tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con tu padre."

Bulma contuvo sus lágrimas mientras seguía al sirviente por la puerta. _Extraño a Vegeta. No me importa lo que dice Freezer, Vegeta nunca me haría daño... ¿o sí?_

"Que niña que tienes allí," Freezer dirigió su atención al científico de Chikyuu.

"Sí lo es."

"Bueno, vayamos al negocio. El Rey Vegeta estaba muy impresionado con el trabajo que estabas haciendo para él."

"El Rey es un tonto pomposo y el líder de una raza bastarda que necesita ser enseñado una lección. Le sugiero que detenga su relación con ellos, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo apuñalen en la espalda."

Delgados labios se propagaron en una amplia sonrisa. "Estaba esperando que dijeras algo como eso."

* * *

El Dr. Briefs caminaba al lado de la flotante silla mientras Freezer lo llevaba al compuesto de ciencia. Fue conducido a un laboratorio que estaba bajo la más restrictiva seguridad y oculto a la vista.

"No puedo imaginar lo que se debe haber sentido, buen doctor, trabajar para los que purgaron su planeta y fueron responsables de la muerte de su esposa."

Briefs miró bruscamente, "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Sé muchas cosas, pero no me malinterprete. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que algo debe hacerse acerca de los Saiyajin. Se están saliendo de las manos. Ahora, no voy a mentir acerca de lo que hago. La mitad de la galaxia me ve como un tirano, y en cierta forma lo soy. Pero tengo un plan para un nuevo orden pacífico y si me crees o no es tu decisión. Sólo estoy dándote una oportunidad de tener... justicia."

"¿Quieres decir venganza?"

"Cualquier término que prefieras. Pero sólo quería aclarar las cosas entre nosotros antes de empezar."

"¿Y qué va a pasar con mi hija?"

"No veo por qué tenemos que traerla en esto. Ella recibirá la educación que tanto merece, y no se le hará daño. Es muy brillante para alguien de su edad, deberías agradecerme; el Rey quería matarla. "

"Mientras Bulma no se entere sobre lo que estoy haciendo, entonces te ayudaré."

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de ser expuesta a tal negativa política?"

El Dr. Briefs sentía como que estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo, pero quería hacer pagar a los Saiyajin. "Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudar en entregar... justicia?"

* * *

2 años pasaron y la mente de Bulma no mostraba límite. Freezer traía científicos y técnicos de toda la galaxia para enseñar a Bulma. De vez en cuando ella ayudaba a su padre en el laboratorio pero la mayor parte del tiempo él se iba y trabajaba en un proyecto especial.

Cada noche ella y su padre cenaban con Freezer, y el alienígena le preguntaba cómo había sido su día. Con entusiasmo ella le explicaba lo que ha aprendido y expresaba cuanto le gustaría trabajar en el laboratorio pronto. Ningún otro niño estaba alrededor y de vez en cuando pensaba en Vegeta, pero pronto sus estudios ocuparon toda su atención.

Normalmente su padre se unía en la conversación, pero esta noche particular estaba en silencio. Parecía fruncir mucho el ceño cuando Freezer hablaba y cuando terminó el postre, le dijo a Bulma de ir a su habitación y esperarlo allí. Ella se levantó lentamente y notó que su padre se acercó a Freezer mientras ella salía.

Bulma entró en su habitación y se alistó para ir a la cama. Ella subió y se sentó en la oscuridad, esperando a su padre. No fue hasta sino un par de horas más tarde que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. El Dr. Briefs entró silenciosamente a su habitación y miró hacia su cama.

"Todavía estoy despierta papá."

Lo vio darle una pequeña sonrisa cuando se le acercó. Se sentó en su cama y la rodeó en sus brazos. "¿Sabes que eres mi pequeño ángel verdad?"

"Por supuesto, papá."

"Cada decisión que he tomado fue para mi princesa. Si algo me sucede alguna vez, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré."

"No sea tonto papá, ¿qué podría sucederte?"

"Sólo estoy diciendo SI cariño. Te amo y siempre estaré aquí," señaló su corazón, "al igual que Mamá."

Ella sentía lágrimas brotar, "¿La extrañas?"

"Sí, todavía duele, pero no quiero que pienses en lo que pasó. Ella está en un lugar feliz ahora, velando por nosotros."

"Te quiero papá," dijo mientras se enterraba en su pecho.

"Te quiero ángel." El Dr. Briefs la abrazó fuertemente y la liberó. "Quiero que vayas a dormir ahora. Entiendo que estarás trabajando en una nave espacial mañana así que necesitarás todo el descanso que puedas obtener."

El Dr. Briefs se quedó con su hija hasta que se durmió. Acomodó unos pocos mechones de cabello de su rostro y sonrió tristemente. _¿Qué he hecho?_

* * *

Bulma se despertó en diferentes intervalos de la noche. Juró que pudo oír hablar a su padre, pero luego se derivó de nuevo a dormir. La cuarta vez, se despertó con un grito.

"¡¡¡PAPI!!!"

Saltando de la cama, Bulma voló de su habitación y hacia la de su padre. Su sangre había salpicado detrás de él en la pared, y vio el agujero humeante en su pecho.

"¡OH PAPÁ NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!" Gritó y lloró, y notó la presencia de otro en la habitación.

Se encogió en miedo mientras él comenzó a reír. Dando un paso a la luz, lo vio claramente.

Un Saiyajin.

El asesino de su padre comenzó una bola de ki, pero se detuvo mientras su scouter pitaba. parecía estar escuchando a alguien, y aunque protestó, la bola de ki se disipó. El Saiyajin bufó a la niña y rápidamente abandonó la habitación.

Bulma se apresuró al lado de su padre pero sabía que ya estaba muerto. Se arrodilló ante su cuerpo con suavidad y lo abrazó.

Todavía estaba susurrando "Te quiero papá," cuando los hombres de Freezer los encontraron.

* * *

No había hablado en días. Todas las pertenencias de su padre habían sido embaladas y puestas en almacenamiento. Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá, cuando entró Freezer.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" preguntó.

En silencio se levantó y salió con él.

"Tu padre era un hombre brillante, lo siento por tu pérdida," comenzó Freezer. "Aunque no tienes que preocuparte, aún permanerás aquí, todo será atendido."

"¿Por qué?" Freezer se sorprendió ante las primeras palabras que había dicho desde el incidente.

"Bueno, tienes talento y..."

"No, quiero decir, ¿por qué sucedió esto?"

"Tú sabes cuánto tu padre disgustaba de los Saiyajin. Debió haber irritado a algunos porque enviaron un asesino tras él. Así es simplemente como son. Matar es cómo resuelven los problemas."

Bulma apretó sus ojos fuertemente. _Primero mi madre, luego mi padre._ _Todo esto comenzó en Chikyuu._ Abrió sus azules ojos y miró a Freezer, "Quiero saber el nombre del Saiyajin que fue enviado primero a Chikyuu."

La fuerza detrás de esas palabras sobresaltó incluso a Freezer, sonaba mucho más mayor de lo que era. "Bueno, no veo cuál es el punto en..."

"¿CUÁL ERA SU NOMBRE?"

"Kakarotto." Freezer estaba impresionado con su fuerza.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras sus labios se fruncían y sus ojos se angostaban. "Kakarotto."

* * *

Años pasaron y Bulma fue criada prácticamente como la hija de Freezer. Él estaba deleitado en la manera en que la mente de ella trabajaba y diseñaba naves más rápidas y mejores armaduras. En los ojos de ella él era un gran líder, preparando un camino para un universo de paz que eventualmente caería bajo su imperio.

Freezer le dijo que los Saiyajin estaban en contra de sus planes de paz, pero era necesario en este momento seguir siendo aliados de ellos. Ella se opuso fuertemente a todas las misiones de la purga pero él le aseguró que era en el mejor interés de todos. Sin embargo, cuando la noticia de alguna manera atrapó a Bulma sobre el asesinato de millones de personas, no le habló a Freezer por días. Él eventualmente la convenció de que era culpa de los Saiyajin y luego cazaría a la pobre alma que había filtrado la información a Bulma.

Ahora tenía 15 años y floreciente en una mujer. Estaba de pie en el puerto de acoplamiento, diciendo adiós a Freezer y su tripulación. Tenía algunos asuntos que atender pero iba a volver en unos días.

"Amo Freezer estamos listos para partir." La azul figura de Zarbon apareció en la puerta de la nave y sonrió cuando vio a Bulma debajo. Bajó a saludarla. "Bueno, ¿me engañan mis ojos? ¿Qué pasó con la pequeña niña de la semana pasada? Se ha convertido en una mujer."

"Realmente Zarbon, ¿debes exagerar todo lo que dices?"

Se agachó para besarle la mano. "Nunca exagero cuando se trata de belleza querida. Freezer me dice vendrás a la estación, en un par de días."

"Sí, solo estaré revisando la nueva ala de ciencia allí pero luego volveré de aquí."

"Mientras estés allí deberíamos estar juntos. Tengo una misión que debo supervisar, pero luego seré todo tuyo."

Bulma estaba vacilante. "Bueno, no sé, digo realmente debería volver aquí y..."

"Oh, entiendo. Hay algún científico que ha capturado tu atención, ¿verdad? Ahora, realmente, ¿que tiene él que yo no?"

"No, no es así."

"No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ni nada. Sólo pensé que podríamos tener algo de diversión. Pero puedo verlo en tus ojos, estás pensando en alguien y si él no puede ver la hermosa, maravillosa criatura que eres, entonces es hora de seguir adelante."

Bulma le sonrió débilmente. "Quizá te vea allí Zarbon, pero no estoy haciendo ninguna promesa."

"Una oportunidad, es todo lo que estoy pidiendo. Me harás muy feliz si te veo."

"_Realmente_ Zarbon, ¿podrías _tratar_ de no levantarte a mi hija descaradamente en frente de mí. Me enferma que esto sea lo que haces en tu tiempo libre."

"Ahora, Freezer-chan, no fue tan malo, pero quizá podrías enderezarlo un poco."

Guiñó en su dirección, "Veré lo que puedo hacer." Bulma sólo rió y se despidió. Miró mientras la nave partía y volvió a su laboratorio. Tenía para planificar su viaje a la estación.

* * *

El transporte de aseguró a la bahía de acoplamiento, y Bulma salió a la estación. Era un hervidero de actividad y Bulma miró con asombro a todos los alienígenas a su alrededor. Nunca había visto tantos alienígenas en un solo lugar. Encontró su camino a ala de ciencia y se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden. Su trabajo duró varias horas pero cuando terminó decidió mirar alrededor.

Notó que una gran multitud se había congregado cerca de la arena de la estación. Preguntó a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo y le dijeron que era había un torneo en curso. Sólo había visto un par de torneos antes, pero nunca realmente le interesaron. Sin embargo, nunca mostraban a esta gran multitud tampoco. Escuchó que dos increíblemente poderosos guerreros habían entrado en ese momento, y que sería sin duda un partido entre ellos. La curiosidad de Bulma molestó y entró a la arena.

* * *

"¡VEGETA! ¡VEGETA! ¡VEGETA!"

Bulma se olvidó del Saiyajin que la golpeó y miró hacia la multitud. Estaban cantando el nombre de uno de los competidores en el piso. Corrió a una barandilla y miró debajo. El cabello levantado, la estatura engreída... era _él._ Olvidándose de todo acerca de su odio por los Saiyajin, Bulma sintió su corazón saltarse un latido.

Vegeta.

Quería gritar su nombre. Correr hacia él. El Príncipe de su infancia, la razón por la cual lloró durante días sin fin, estaba justo frente a ella. _Espera, qué está haciendo.._. _oh Kami no.._. _¡NOOOOOO!_ Miró con horror mientras cortaba en rebanadas cuidadosamente la cabeza de su oponente. Bulma sintió como si estuviera enferma mientras él comenzó a desfilar delante de la multitud.

¡Típico Saiyajin! Bulma pensó amargamente. Él era así como los demás, sólo interesado en satisfacer su lujuria por la sangre. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus claros ojos azules. _Él no es mi Príncipe._ _Ese Vegeta murió hace mucho tiempo, al igual que la pequeña niña de cabello azul que entabló amistad con él. Cuan estúpida de mí tener la esperanza de haberlo encontrado. Debí haber sabido mejor, él es un Saiyajin, después de todo._ Se secó los ojos antes de derramar alguna lágrima. _Zarbon tenía razón, es hora de avanzar_.

Zarbon la encontró en ese momento, complacido que viniera. Le rogó ver su lucha.

"Sabes lo que pienso acerca de esas cosas Zarbon."

"Mi querida, ¿cómo me dejas lucha, negándome al mismo tiempo tu presencia vigilante? Teniéndote aquí me traerá tal suerte."

"Estoy segura de que usas esa línea con todas las niñas," regañó Bulma.

"Sólo con las que tienen a las estrellas celosas con su belleza, y hasta ahora, sólo conozco de una de estas mujeres."

Bulma rió. Zarbon era tan de coquetear, pero la hacía sentir mejor. "Bien Zarbon, miraré por un tiempo, pero tengo que tomar el próximo transporte de vuelta al Palacio de Freezer. Freezer volverá a la estación más tarde hoy, así que tengo que volver y cuidar de las cosas en casa."

Zarbon dio un suspiro exagerado. "Creo que eso vendrá bien, ¿pero podría pedir un beso de mi señora?"

Bulma se sonrojó pero besó a Zarbon en la mejilla. "Ahora ve," dijo. "Tu partido empieza muy pronto. Te veré en un par de días. ¿Y Zarbon?"

"¿Sí?"

"Prométeme que no matarás a nadie."

"...Te lo prometo."

* * *

No podía soportarlo más. Ambos hombres parecían como si estuvieran intentado matarse uno a otro. _Esto es ridículos, es como si estuvieran tomándose esto personalmente._ Se levantó para irse justo mientras Vegeta golpeó el suelo. _No puedo seguir viendo esto._ Bulma miró a su reloj. Realmente tenía que irse, su transporte iba a salir en un par de minutos. Podía escuchar las varias ovaciones de la multitud, pero no miró hacia atrás. Vegeta era parte de su pasado. _Él es un Saiyajin,_ pensó arrepentida. _Nunca cambiará._

Bulma suspiró mientras hacía su camino a su nave. Miró por la ventana del puerto a la estación espacial de Freezer. Era el centro de todo viaje espacial, la base principal de comando de Freezer, y su futuro hogar en 10 años.

* * *


	3. Bésame

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mi placer, mi dolor**

_(My pleasure, my pain)_

Un fic de Adimra

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Advertencia: Esto es una ALERTA LEMON. La siguiente historia contiene sexo pero no la hubiera puesto si no hubiera sido importante para la trama o la caracterización. No lo considero demasiado gráfico pero lo categoricé 'R' porque creo que mis lectores son lo suficientemente maduros como para decidir si quieren leerlo o no. Ah y también hay un fuerte contenido de lenguaje.

Nota: Siento terriblemente por todos aquellos que han fallecido, conteniendo el aliento por el siguiente capítulo. Estoy muy ocupada (en particular ya que es tiempo de estampida) y tratar de escribir cada una de las partes dentro de 2 semanas. En cualquier caso, sólo queda uno más. Probablemente se han dado cuenta ahora que estoy usando una canción de U2 para el título y 'Mi placer mi dolor' proviene de letras del sello de 'Beso de una rosa'. Se señaló hace algún tiempo que estoy usando canciones de 'Batman' y sí soy una idiota por no darme cuenta. De todos modos, sigamos con la historia, y a todos mis críticos, los amo chicos.

~ Parte 3 - Bésame ~

"Qué planeta débil. ¡Deberíamos hacerles un favor y eliminarlos de la existencia!"

"Vegeta, conoces las órdenes de Freezer. Con las nuevas políticas de paz, no se nos permite luchar. Acabamos de hacer que los Malgonianos firmen el tratado así como hacerles entregarnos un suministro de almagamita."

"Siendo un Tratado Oficial no era lo que tenía en mente hace 10 años cuando acepté trabajar para Freezer."

"No," concordó Kakarotto. "Querías matar e irte fuera del planeta. Bueno, uno de dos todavía no es tan malo. ¿Quieres volver a Vegeta-sei?"

"Maldita sea Kakarotto, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan razonable?"

"Sólo quiero señalar nuestras opciones. Vamos, creo que el Rey Malgoniano está esperando."

"Juro que si alguna vez averiguo quien le dio a Freezer esa estúpida idea de políticas de paz..."

Los dos Saiyajin entraron en el Palacio. Vegeta bufó a los guardias mientras los guiaban a Salón del Trono del Rey Malgo. El pequeño, púrpura alienígena se puso de pie mientras ellos entraban. Estaba sumamente nervioso y no confiaban en los Saiyajin. Como tal, tenía tantos guardias ocultos en caso de que intentaran hacer algo.

"Freezer me dice que tienes algo que él quiere," comenzó Vegeta.

"Sí, aquí hay una suministro de almagamita," el Rey señaló a una caja frente a él. "Es extremadamente rara y potente, pero vamos a seguir minándola para Freezer, a condición de no ser esclavos."

"Bien, aquí está el tratado de paz. Pasarás a formar parte del Imperio de Freezer y seguirás funcionando como hasta ahora." Kakarotto dio un paso adelante con el tratado electrónico, listo para la impresión pulgar del Rey Malgo. Vegeta sólo estuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño porque había sido reducido a un _diplomático_.

Cuando todo estuvo terminado, Kakarotto levantó la caja de almagamita y él y su Príncipe comenzaron a irse. Escondidos en las vigas del techo arriba dos soldados Malgonianos estaban preparado con sus armas. Una ligera brisa vino, dando un cosquilleo a una de sus narices. El soldado intentó controlar la necesidad de estornudar de su cuerpo, pero no pudo aguantarlo. Mientras su cuerpo se retorcía, accidentalmente apretó el gatillo accidentalmente y se disparó un tiro, hacia el más alto Saiyajin.

Kakarotto, sintiendo algo viniendo a él, destelló su ki justo a tiempo mientras la bola de luz lo golpeaba, haciéndolo tirar la caja.

Vegeta se volteó con interés. _Entonces, tienen armas que pueden disparar ki._ _Parece que podré divertirme después de todo_.

Todo esto sucedió en cuestión de segundos, por el momento Kakarotto fue golpeado, una serie de gatillos fueron jalados y los Saiyajin no podían hacer nada más que tomar represalias.

* * *

Vegeta y Kakarotto regresaron a su nave con la almagamita.

"Eso resultó mejor de lo que esperaba," sonrió el Príncipe.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que una raza sin ki podía habernos dado un desafío de tal magnitud?"

Vegeta pausó como si estuviera recordando algo. "A veces, la inteligencia compensa la debilidad," dijo serenamente.

"Diría, esas armas fueron otra cosa. Creo que la mejor parte fue cuando el ejército entró. Nunca me he divertido tanto esquivando y disparando como hoy. Y la manera en que los ciudadanos corrían, el miedo me dio tan sensación de poder."

"A veces me sorprendes Kakarotto. Por un momento puedes parecer tan... _Saiyajin_ y en otros momentos, no sé lo que eres. Al igual que cuando me sugeriste ahorrar las vidas de los civiles. Juro, que si no fueras un gran compañero de entrenamiento, te mataría yo mismo."

Kakarotto bajó su cabeza. "Perdóname mi príncipe. Simplemente no veo el punto en asesinar débiles. Me gustaría tener algún tipo de desafío o la muerte no tiene sentido. No voy cuestionarte de nuevo en el futuro."

Vegeta suspiró. La única vez que Kakarotto era así de reverente era cuando realmente lo sentía. Quizás _había_ un método para su pensamiento, pero tratar de domar la sed de sangre Saiyajin era casi malditamente imposible.

Justo entonces, el vínculo de comunicación pitó. Vegeta le dijo a Kakarotto de tomar la nave en órbita mientras iba a responder el llamado.

"¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?!!!" una airada voz de mujer vino a través del intercomunicador.

"¿Perdón?" Vegeta se sorprendió por la falta de respeto de la mujer.

"¿Qué ocurrió con las negociaciones pacíficas? ¿Por qué Demonios enviaron los Malgonianos una señal de socorro?"

"Estoy sorprendido de que incluso hubieran tenido tiempo para pedir ayuda. Pero creo que cuando se enfrentan a un Saiyajin, necesitan toda la ayuda que puede obtener."

"¿Saiyajin? Debería haber imaginado que usted bastardos arruinarían esto."

"Mujer, yo no diría esas cosas si fuera tu."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque vendrás hasta aquí y me matarás? Esa es la respuesta Saiyajin a todo. Bueno, Freezer no estará demasiado impresionado con ustedes, acaban de violar las nuevas políticas de paz. No iba a haber NINGUNA purga pero supongo que tu cerebro Saiyajin es demasiado pequeño para comprender eso."

"En primer lugar, mujer, ellos fueron los que abrieron fuego. Los Saiyajin no se sentarán y permitirán ser usados como blancos. En segundo lugar, no voy a tolerar tales observaciones insolentes de tu parte. Deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores."

"Escucha tu Saiyajin imbécil, tal vez no entendiste la nota, pero por aquí Freezer da las órdenes y él espera que se sigan. La próxima vez que quieras sentirte todo grande y varonil por matar a gente para compensar la insuficiencia de tu pene, ¡sugiero que lo hagas en TU HOGAR!"

"¡MALDICIÓN MUJER! ¡SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN Y NO SERÉ TRATADO DE ESTA MANERA!"

Una pequeña pausa, "...¿Príncipe Vegeta?"

"Ah, ahora me reconoces. Supongo que te disculparás por tus impertinentes comentarios. Pues adelante, me gusta el sonido de la súplica, pero no puedo garantizarte que vaya a perdonarte."

"Por qué tu... puede importarme menos cual es tu título. Un Saiyajin es un Saiyajin. No son nada más que un montón de monos estúpidos que se complacen en el sufrimiento de los demás porque los hace sentir fuertes. Ustedes son bárbaros que no tienen alma, ni clase, y ningún honor. En lo que a mi respecta, ¡¡¡ESTA CONVERSACIÓN TERMINÓ!!!"

La vena en la frente Vegeta comenzó a abultarse mientras la línea moría. "¿Por qué esa insolente puta... Kakarotto, ¿de dónde vino esa transmisión?"

"De la estación espacial de Freezer. Nos estamos dirigiendo allí justo después de detenernos en Vermidia."

"¡NO! Vamos allí ahora mismo. Tengo que enseñarle a alguien una lección."

* * *

Su nave atracó en la estación del puerto y Vegeta salió rápidamente. "¿De dónde en la estación vino la transmisión Kakarotto?"

"Creo que del ala de ciencia."

Los ojos del Príncipe Saiyajin se abrían en mayor furia mientras llegaba a su destino. Kakarotto lo seguía detrás de él, contento que él no era el objeto de la ira del Príncipe. Vegeta se detuvo fuera de las puertas, y luego las hizo volar para abrirlas.

"¿Dónde está la despectiva puta que se atrevió a faltarme el respeto?" exigió mientras todos los científicos se amilanaban en miedo.

"Justo aquí." Vegeta volteó su cabeza para ver una belleza de cabello azul salir de las sombras.

Estuvo tranquilo por un momento hasta que su respiración se ralentizó. "_Tu_..."

"Oh, y yo no aprecio ser llamada _mujer,_ tengo un nombre que conoces."

Vegeta rápidamente recuperó sus sentidos. "No me importó aprender tu nombre cuando niño, ¿entonces por qué debería importarme cual es ahora?" Había golpeado un nervio mientras el rostro de Bulma se torcía. "Así que todavía estás viva, debería haberlo sabido. Mi padre quería deshacerse de mi debilidad pero tu padre era útil todavía. Muestra cuan débil es mi padre. Si hubiera sido yo, los hubiera matado a todos."

Bulma no podía soportarlo más. "¡MALDICIÓN Vegeta! ¿Es que no tienes corazón? No solías ser de esta manera, pero ahora eres igual que el resto de la basura Saiyajin."

Kakarotto intervino. "No uses este tono de voz con el Príncipe. Deberías darle el respeto que merece."

"Kakarotto, no necesito que me defiendas de esta arpía."

Bulma se volvió balística. "¡¡¿KAKAROTTO?!! ¡¡¿PURGADOR DE CHIKYUU?!! Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste a mi gente." Corrió para saltar sobre el conmocionado Saiyajin, pero fue atrapada en medio del aire.

"Déjame ir maldición." Luchó en los brazos de un divertido Vegeta.

"Bueno Kakarotto, parece que tienes una admiradora." Bulma le siseó mientras intentaba arañar a Vegeta. "Tal vez sería mejor si te fueras. Ve a ver si nuestros cuartos están listos." Kakarotto sólo asintió y robó un último vistazo a Bulma antes de su partida.

"Cálmate mujer. Comportarte de esta manera no te llevará a ningún lugar."

"Exijo justicia." Bulma sollozó contra el pecho de Vegeta. El Saiyajin miró alrededor incómodamente estaba muy incómodo con los bruscos cambios de humor de la mujer en sus brazos.

Suavemente la separó de él. "Mujer, no lo tomes personalmente. Somos Saiyajin, purgamos todo el tiempo, incluso para Freezer. Kakarotto era sino un niño cuando fue enviado a Chikyuu. Sólo déjalo pasar." Vegeta estaba atípicamente tratando de calmar a Bulma, pero sus palabras sólo la enojaron más. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Zarbon entró.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, el Príncipe mono ha vuelto. ¿Viniste por otra paliza?, porque me sería más que feliz en limpiar el piso con tu cara de nuevo. Oh, pero supongo que tengo que esperar hasta Freezer termine contigo en primer lugar. Él está en camino ahora aquí, dudo que esté demasiado feliz de saber acerca de la forma en que manejaste tu misión."

Vegeta se olvidó de Bulma y se arremetió a Zarbon. 10 años sin duda le daban la ventaja a Vegeta sobre la primera forma de Zarbon. Lo golpeó sin sentido pinchándolo a transformarse para que pudieran terminar lo que empezó hace mucho tiempo. Pero Zarbon no se transformaría, no en frente de Bulma. La última vez que había hecho eso, había dormido solo durante una semana.

"Vegeta, no, basta. ¡BASTA!" Bulma gritó mientras intentaba alejar a Vegeta de Zarbon. El Saiyajin se detuvo y bajó engreídamente la mirada al maltratado alienígena.

"Idiota, ¿qué has hecho?" Bulma gritó mientras se apresuraba al lado de Zarbon.

"Mujer, ¿qué es para ti si vive o muere?" Vegeta preguntó.

"Baka, él es el guardia personal de Freezer... y... él es mi prometido."

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron mientras miraba de Bulma a Zarbon y luego se volvió en su talón y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Vegeta fue a ver si sus cuartos estaban listos. Estaría quedándose en la estación hasta su próxima misión. La imagen de la nativa de Chikyuu de cabello azul entró a su mente, pero rápidamente la desechó. Luego el intercomunicador se encendió.

"Príncipe Vegeta, Lord Freezer ha llegado a la estación y desea hablar con usted."

Vegeta suspiró y luego reconoció que estaba viniendo. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de Freezer. Cuando entró, le entregó la caja de almagamita que habían recibido.

"Ah excelente mi Príncipe. Cuando terminemos esto aquí puede llevarlo hasta el departamento de ciencias. Hablando del cual he oído que entraste corriendo con mi jefa de ciencias hoy. Debió haber sido semejante shock ver a tu amiga de la infancia, ¿verdad?"

"No tengo tal uso como amigos."

"Bueno, sí, pero sólo quería que supieras que había sido la intención original de tu padre deshacerse de ella. Yo simplemente le sugerí que ella y su padre fueran transferidos a mi servicio. Técnicamente, yo la _salvé._"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Recuerdo cuan cercanos eran cuando eras más joven. No deseo que albergues ningún mal sentimiento hacia mí por ella."

"Podría importarme menos acerca de la mujer. Ella es débil y no me interesa."

"Ahh, te equivocas, es bastante útil. Con los años he llegado a pensar en Bulma como una hija para mí. Es muy brillante – una genio táctica, pero luego otra vez, ya sabías eso. Sus conceptos de paz deben ser escuchados."

"¿Bulma?" Vegeta dijo el nombre en disgusto. "¿Ella es la que detrás de estas nuevas políticas de paz?"

Freezer sonrió. "Como cualquier otro padre, me gusta ver a mis hijos felices. Ella plantea buenas ideas, pero seré honesto contigo. Tú y yo Vegeta, somos similares en muchas formas. Somos guerreros en primer lugar, y Bulma no tiene idea de como es eso. Así que mientras estoy decepcionado de que el tratado cayera, estoy extraoficialmente satisfecho con la manera en que manejaste la purga. No confiaba en los Malgonianos y estoy encantado de haberme deshecho de ellos. Sin embargo esto quedará sólo entre tú y yo."

Vegeta solo asintió a lo que Freezer le estaba diciendo.

"Bueno, ahora llévale la almagamita a Bulma, debería estar esperándola." Mientras Vegeta se iba, Freezer soltó un suspiro de alivio. No quería enojar al Príncipe todavía.

* * *

Zarbon se había sanado rápidamente y se encontraba en la habitación de Bulma. Preguntó cómo conocía a Vegeta.

"Conocí a Vegeta por un tiempo muy breve en mi infancia. Habíamos sido... cercanos, supongo. Pero resultó ser un típico Saiyajin. ¡Y ahora viene aquí con Kakarotto de todas las personas!" Su novio la sostuvo de cerca hasta que se calmó.

"Todavía estoy algo dolorido, creo que me daré un baño," declaró Zarbon mientras rompía el silencio.

Bulma frunció el ceño, "¿Van a ayudarte las muchachas sirvientas?"

"Te aseguro mi amor, ellas no significan nada para mí. Es simplemente su obligación bañar a los demás y a mí para encontrarlo relajante. Aunque, puedo pensar en alguien más con la que preferiría bañarme," Zarbon sonrió mientras se inclinaba para desabotonar la camisa de ella.

El intercomunicador pitó y la voz de un asistente de laboratorio apareció. "Uh, siento molestarte Bulma-san pero hay un enojado Saiyajin aquí, exigiendo tu presencia."

Bulma suspiró sabiendo exactamente quién era y luego se enojó. "BIEN, dile que ya estoy allí." Dejó a Zarbon e hizo su camino al laboratorio. Fue recibida con un molesto Vegeta.

"Mujer, no aprecio esperar aquí por ti. Freezer dijo que estarías aquí y eso es lo que esperaba." Le arrojó los minerales hacia ella.

"Oh, lo _siento_ Sr. Todo Alto y Poderoso. Pido disculpas por el hecho de que tuve que atender a mi novio a quien sin descanso diste una paliza, y luego haberte mantenido esperando para que pudieras darme algunos minerales."

"¿Estás burlándote de mí?"

"Oh nooooooo _su alteza_ yo _nunca_ pensaría en hacer tal cosa."

"Maldita sea, mujer, Freezer debería haberte castigado por tal insolencia hace mucho tiempo. No eres nada más que un mocosa mimada."

"¿Mimada?"

"Bueno, ahora por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo."

"Escucha mono, no sé por qué Freezer toleró tu ego durante tanto tiempo pero eso termina ahora. No eren más que un lacayo. El más fuerte de los Saiyajin – tal vez, ¿pero que es un Saiyajin en comparación con la fuerza de Freezer?"

Vegeta se giró violentamente, "¡YO NO SOY EL LACAYO DE NADIE! Lo que hago es por elección. Trabajo para Freezer porque me _gusta_ purgar. Me _gusta_ luchar. Me _gusta_ usar mi poder y asegurarme de que yo soy lo último que la gente verá antes de pasar al siguiente mundo. Nunca me siento más vivo que cuando tomo la vida de otro. El sabor de la sangre, el hedor de la muerte, no hay _nada_ más atractivo para un Saiyajin."

"¡Me das asco!"

Vegeta rió, "¿_Yo te_ disgusto? Al menos no soy la puta de un gorila de pelo verde. Aunque el niño bonito está tan enamorado de sí mismo, apenas puedo ver por qué te encontraría útil." Vegeta se volteó para caminar a la puerta.

"Por lo menos _tengo_ a alguien," disparó Bulma mientras lo seguía por los pasillos. "Tu nunca tendrás a nadie. Estarás solo para siempre. Eres cruel, sin corazón, despiadado... nadie podría nunca amarte."

"¿Crees que me preocupo por esas cosas mujer? Las emociones son para los débiles," se volteó y le dio una mirada que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "Soy fuerte y con el tiempo _seré_ el más fuerte. Ningún estúpido sentimiento se apoderará de mí nunca."

"Lo dices en serio, verdad. No te preocupas por nada," dijo suavemente Bulma. "¿Qué te ha pasado Vegeta?"

"No me ha _pasado_ nada mujer, solo vi la luz es todo. Un niño de seis años apenas sabe qué es lo mejor para sí mismo, sólo aprendí a sobrevivir. Ahora, aparentemente he escuchado que eres una especie de genio, ¿pero en 20 años no crees que pudiste haber aprendido a atender debidamente a la realeza? Soy _Príncipe_ Vegeta y deberías aprender a respetarme."

"¡¿QUÉ?! Por lo menos yo te llamo por tu nombre. Yo no soy _mujer,_ YO SOY BULMA. Y hasta que puedas respetarme no te daré la satisfacción de dirigirme a ti por tu título real."

Para ese momento, habían llegado a las cámaras de Vegeta cuando un grupo de mujeres esclavas escasamente vestidas estaban esperando en la puerta. "Oh Príncipe Vegeta, estábamos preguntándonos si necesitaba de nuestros servicios de baño o _cualquier_ otra cosa que pudiera cruzar su mente."

Vegeta las miró en disgusto. "No tengo necesidad de ustedes putas. Encuentren a alguien más que pudiera estar desesperado, ¡ahora solo VAYANSE!" resopló luego miró a Bulma. "Eso se aplica a TI también." Antes de que pudiera responder, cerró su puerta en la cara.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba aún en un mal estado de ánimo cuando llegó a lo de Zarbon. Entró en su habitación y lo atrapó en una de sus sesiones de baño. Se quedó allí por cinco minutos. Zarbon estaba demasiado preocupado con las mujeres que lo enjabonaban que, eso fue el tiempo que le tomó notar a Bulma. Cuando finalmente la vio, ella estaba en proceso de cerrar su puerta con increíble fuerza.

Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que llegó a la sala de observación. Mirar a las naves que iban y venían siempre la calmaba un poco. Sin embargo, la suerte no estuvo con ella cuando vio a Kakarotto en una de las mesas, mirando por la ventana a las estrellas.

Una esclava caminaba cerca de él y tiró su bandeja.

"Estúpida idiota. No eres nada más que una esclava sin valor," un hombre detrás de la barra gritó. Saltó para golpearla pero fue detenido por Kakarotto. El Saiyajin le advirtió en voz baja irse, y el hombre cumplió. Luego ayudó a la esclava a levantarse quien se fue a toda prisa, manteniendo su cabeza baja ya que no miraría al Saiyajin a los ojos.

Bulma estaba sorprendida y curiosa por esta aparente contradicción en el comportamiento Saiyajin. Caminó hasta Kakarotto y se sentó frente a él. Kakarotto se sobresaltó por su presencia, teniendo en cuenta cómo se comportó en su encuentro anterior, y esperó a que Bulma iniciara la conversación.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Como Saiyajin, hubiera pensado que tu hubieras sido el que la golpeaba por molestar tus pensamientos o algo así."

"Odio desilusionarte, pero soy un verdadero guerrero. Lucho contra dignos oponentes no débiles. Sólo recibo alegría de un reto, ninguno se presentó aquí."

"Si eso es cierto, ¿entonces por qué vas a misiones de purga? ¿Por qué no simplemente luchas en torneos?"

"No soy más que un soldado de tercera clase. Soy leal a mi Príncipe y sigo sus órdenes. Además, soy un Saiyajin y anhelo batalla. Un planeta puede estar lleno de débiles, pero juntos pueden resultar un desafío, y eso es lo que deseo. Sé que no soy como la mayoría de los Saiyajin; es verdad que son asesinos brutales. Pero todos nacemos con una sed de sangre y eso debe ser satisfecho."

"No creo que matar esté en el ADN de nadie. Deben ser criados de esa manera."

"Yo era un recién nacido cuando purgué Chikyuu. Aún no había entrado en contacto con otros Saiyajin, salvo por técnicos por lo que no se me _enseñó_ a matar."

Bulma miró a Kakarotto, sin estar segura si era una disculpa o no. Sin duda no _parecía_ como cualquier otro Saiyajin con el que ella se había tropezado; él hablaba con inteligencia. "Quizás si el Imperio Saiyajin se abrazase al pacífico reinado de Freezer, que no serían tan propensos a buscar la muerte."

Kakarotto bufó, "Freezer es el peor de todos. Él es definitivamente un ser poderoso pero sólo se sienta atrás y da las órdenes para ejecutar diferentes planetas. Él nos a hacer su trabajo sucio por él."

Bulma estaba a punto de discutir con él cuando entró Zarbon.

"Bulma, mi Niña Azul, lo siento tanto. Prometo que lo enmendaré. No me di cuenta de que mis baños con esclavas te molestaran tanto y me culpo por ello. Significas demasiado para mí y te juro, nunca tomaré otro nuevo."

Bulma casi sonrió ante cuan patético se veía Zarbon. Él verdaderamente lo sentía. "Está bien Zarbon, acepto tu disculpa." El alienígena azul sonrió mientras levantaba a su amor y la llevaba de vuelta a sus cuartos. Kakarotto sólo podía mirar a lo que había ocurrido pero rápidamente se olvidó de ello mientras su estómago refunfuñaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una delegada con el nombre de Mokra llegó a la estación. Estaba interesada en comprar un planeta por lo que Vegeta y Kakarotto fueron llamados a debatir la próxima misión de purga. Entraron en la sala de reunión y también vieron a Zarbon y Bulma presentes.

Vegeta notó como Bulma estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras Mokra coqueteaba con Zarbon. Él sonrió.

Muy pronto comenzaron a negociar y Mokra detallaba lo que quería hacer. Dio las especificaciones en cuanto a que planeta, lo que necesitaba intacto y para cuando lo necesitaba. Por supuesto, este último punto no retiró a los Saiyajin para que pudieran purgar en cuestión de horas.

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer acerca de la población del planeta?" Bulma preguntó.

Mokra la miró fríamente, "Mátenlos por lo que me importa. Tengo más que suficientes esclavos y ellos sólo ocuparán más espacio. ¿Zarbon?" juntó su brazo con el de él. "¿Crees que puedes mostrarme el lugar y llevarme a mis habitaciones? Esta estación es sólo terriblemente enorme y no quiero perderme."

Zarbon miró a Bulma luego le sonrió a Mokra. "Uh, por supuesto. Es mi deber ver que los clientes de Freezer estén bien cuidados."

"Espero que quieras decir eso," ella rió. Luego pasó a una Bulma en plena ebullición, arrastrando a Zarbon fuera de la puerta con un posesivo agarre en él.

Ella miró a Vegeta que estaba tratando de ocultar su risa, y luego a su compañero que estaba teniendo un momento más difícil. "Ni UNA sola palabra."

Vegeta se serenó, "¿Por qué mujer, independientemente de a qué te refieres? Seguramente no piensas que yo mencionaría la forma en que tu novio va a tener sexo esta noche y tu no. Ups lo acabo de hacer." Se rió con arrogancia.

"¡Al menos alguien va a tener sexo esta noche! ¡Probablemente rechazaste ayer a las putas de baño porque no sabrías qué hacer con una mujer una vez que la tuvieses!"

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron mientras se acercaba a ella, su aliento cálido en el rostro de ella. "Cuidaría lo que dices mujer," dijo amenazante. "Hay ciertas líneas que no cruzas cuando hablas con un hombre. Y sólo porque yo no salto a la posibilidad de bañarme con prostitutas como tu novio, que acaba de salir con otra mujer podría añadir, no significa que son inexperto en dichas áreas."

Bulma convocó todo su valor para mirar en respuesta a Vegeta no afectada, aunque por dentro estaba agitándose por lo que dijo. Vegeta siguió manteniendo su mirada y por un breve segundo, quiso bajar sus ojos.

Kakarotto, que se percató de la repentina tensión en la habitación, rompió el silencio. "Oye Vegeta, creo que hay algunas luchas el día de hoy. ¿Qué dices si vamos a ver unas cuantas y nos relajamos antes de salir mañana?"

Vegeta le dio una última mirada a Bulma y asintió a su aprobación a Kakarotto.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Zarbon entró en su habitación, sorprendidos de ver a Bulma esperando.

"¿Qué haces aquí Niña Azul?"

"Oh lo siento, ¿tenías otros planes? Lejos de yo entrar en tu diversión."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De quién crees que estoy hablando. Pasaste toda la tarde con ella," Bulma acusó.

"¿Mokra? No pasó nada Bulma, sólo estaba siendo amable. Soy cortés con todos los clientes."

"Bueno, ¿cuan educado es olvidar un almuerzo con tu PROMETIDA?"

"Oh Dios, Bulma lo siento, lo siento. El tiempo pasó tan rápidamente..."

"¡AHÓRRATELO! Obviamente disfrutas de su compañía más que de la mía."

"Bueno, ahora está siendo infantil y mezquina. ¿Te amo recuerdas?"

"Mokra estaba toda sobre ti. ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? Si me amaras entonces hubieras venido a mí. No lo hiciste, entonces por qué no vas con la que quieres."

Zarbon se enojó ante la actitud de Bulma. "¡ENTONCES TAL VEZ LO HARÉ! Ahora, Mokra, o casi cualquiera, sería mejor compañía que TU." Luego se fue de su habitación.

Bulma comenzó a llorar. _¿Así que cualquiera sería mejor compañía?_ _Le mostraré, lo derrotaré en su propio juego._ Decidió desquitarse. Bulma sabía cuan deseable era, la mitad de los soldados en la estación siempre babeaban cuando ella pasaba. Nunca les había prestado atención antes por Zarbon, pero si él iba a estar con alguien más esta noche, ¡ella iba a divertirse algo también!

* * *

La nativa de Chikyuu entró en el bar y sonrió disimuladamente. Presumiéndoles, Bulma sonrió y preguntó si alguno de ellos quería comprarle una bebida. Al principio se sorprendieron, ya que sabían que ella era la hija adoptiva de Freezer y estaba comprometida con Zarbon. Pero una mirada en el hambre en sus ojos de su agua y todos estaban peleando por quien sería el que le comprara una bebida.

Bulma sólo rió mientras miraba como los soldados luchaban, pero se puso fría mientras una húmeda mano agarró su brazo. Se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con un horrible alienígena rojo.

Él acercó su rostro cerca del suyo, "Mi querida, mientras estos _niños_ están preocupados, ¿qué dices si vamos a alguna parte más tranquila?"

Bulma casi vomitó a su rancio aliento. "No, gracias, estoy muy bien estando aquí."

Él reforzó su agarre, "Oh, pero insisto."

Ella luchaba mientras él la halaba hacia sí. "¡Dije NO!"

"Escucha perra, si desea mantenerte viva vendrás conmigo."

"Te sugiero que dejes ir a la mujer."

El alienígena rojo se dio vuelta para ver a un sonriente Vegeta. "Lo siento, pero no me gusta compartir. Ve a buscar tu propia puta, creo que hay algunas prostitutas allí que se acostarán con cualquiera, incluso Saiyajin."

Con estas palabras, Vegeta se enfureció y en una fracción de segundo, quebró el cuello del alienígena. Su fríos ojos de ébano se voltearon luego para centrarse en Bulma. "Mujer, ¿que demonios pensaste que estabas haciendo?"

"Tenía todo bajo control," dijo ella fríamente. "No me aprecio que me sigas."

"Yo ya estaba aquí cuando entraste mujer. Observé cómo quedaste como una tonta delante de esos débiles soldados. Estás pidiendo problemas viniendo a un lugar como este."

"Esos _soldados débiles _no parecen compartir tu opinión de mí. Estábamos divirtiéndonos hasta que el monstruo rojo y tu aparecieron. Y se me ocurre que sé _exactamente_ lo que estoy haciendo."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" dijo engreído. "Debo entender entonces que Zarbon está pastoreando en otros pastos esta noche."

Una oscura mirada destelló en los ojos de Bulma, pero rápidamente pasó. "Vine aquí para divertirme esta noche Vegeta. ¿Recuerdas lo que es diversión?" Lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Estos soldados simplemente suceden saber lo que es una mujer de verdad y cómo satisfacerla. Pero tu no sabes nada acerca de eso, ¿o sí?"

Vegeta sólo gruñó mientras se acercaba más, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en los labios de ella. "Bueno, _Príncipe_ Vegeta, ¿eres hombre – no – Saiyajin suficiente para manejarme?" La voz de ella se volvió baja y sensual, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en los cabellos en su cuello. En ese momento, casi todos en el bar se habían detenido para notar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre la humana y el Saiyajin. El rostro de Vegeta se volvió ardiente mientras sentía los ojos de todos en él.

Bulma se situó delante de él por un momento luego se movió hacia atrás, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "No lo creo." La sala estalló en risas y Vegeta creció en furia.

No siendo capaz de soportar la visión de la humana riéndose delante de él, la agarró, la arrojó sobre su hombro y se marchó por la puerta, en gran medida a protesta de los soldados que bebían.

"Vegeta qué diablos estás haciendo," Bulma luchaba contra él.

"Calla mujer, he tenido suficiente de tu insolencia."

Él la llevó por el pasillo para el disgusto de los observadores. El Príncipe frenó mientras llegaba a su habitación, pateó la puerta para abrirla y entró. La llevó pateando y gritando al baño, abrió la ducha y la arrojó bajo el agua fría.

"Esto debería refrescarte jovencita."

Bulma farfulló bajo el agua, gritando en frustración mientras cerraba el grifo. Vegeta sólo rió y regresó a su habitación. Ella intentó levantarse, pero se resbaló, por lo que se sacó sus botas. Furiosa por haber sido rechazada y humillada, una diabólica sonrisa cruzó su rostro. _Oh no Vegeta, esta vez gano yo. Te mostraré quien tiene la ventaja._

Saliendo del baño, vio a Vegeta en el escritorio. Bulma desabrochó su vestido y lo dejó caer, dejando sólo su ropa interior. Caminó seductoramente hacia Vegeta, sus caderas meciéndose muy ligeramente. "Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Sería capaz de manejarme?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron ante la visión de ella, su lujuria y odio luchando en el interior de él. "Mujer," susurró. "No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo."

"Entonces por qué no me muestras." Se quitó su sujetador.

En menos de un segundo, Vegeta se había quitado su armadura, camiseta y guantes y estaba aplastando a Bulma contra él mientras la envolvía en un beso. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca mientras él chupaba suavemente en su labio inferior y luego movía su camino hacia abajo. Deteniéndose en su cuello, Vegeta convocó todos su auto-control para no morderla. Luego se movió más abajo para ungir sus gloriosos senos y más abajo aún.

Su cálida boca sobre su fría piel estaba volviendo loca a Bulma. Las sensaciones eran nuevas y placenteras para ella ya que Zarbon nunca se permitía los juegos eróticos. Vegeta una vez más reclamó sus labios reclamado con los suyos, y ella comenzó a masajear la base de su cola. Eso fue todo lo que tomó mientras él la llevaba a la cama, quitándose sus pantalones y arrancando su ropa interior en el proceso. La recostó suavemente, y luego se detuvo para mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba, luego la besó de nuevo mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

Las embestidas eran duras y poderosas. Rudas como una bestia salvaje, pero ella no esperó menos de su Príncipe Saiyajin. Cada embestida nunca fue lo suficiente para herirla; Vegeta parecía conocer cuál era su límite. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras él hurgaba más y más profundo y ella se aferraba a él mientras culminaban juntos. Bulma cayó hacia atrás en la almohada jadeando y Vegeta se apoyó encima de ella, aún dentro.

La miró fijamente por más tiempo y luego suavemente mordisqueó su nariz. Bulma le sonrió a pesar de que el rostro de él era inexpresivo. Él levantó una mano y corrió su enmarañado cabello fuera de su rostro. Vegeta bajó su cabeza para besar a Bulma de nuevo, y comenzó a empujar más lenta y cuidadosamente. Durante mucho tiempo se quedaron en su suave ritmo, Bulma gimiendo mientras Vegeta sostenía su cadera, acariciaba sus pechos y mordisqueaba sus lóbulos. Lo gemidos de ella se incrementaron hasta que finalmente gritó su nombre y él gruñó en su oído y se sostuvieron más cerca uno a otro mientras sus orgasmos sacudían sus cuerpos.

Lentamente, Vegeta se salió y giró fuera de Bulma. Se estiró luego y la trajo hacia él, su cola ondeando de arriba a abajo de sus muslos. Sus brazos la envolvieron y la acercaron más mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado. Vegeta enterró su rostro en el sedoso cabello de Bulma, respirando su esencia. Suspiró y luego se quedó dormido.

Bulma giró su cuello para ver el rostro de su dormido Príncipe. Tenía de alguna manera una expresión contenta. Bulma sonrió y besó su mentón. Nunca había sentido tal placer o pasión antes. Y ahora, envuelta en sus brazos, su mundo finalmente parecía tener sentido. Se abrazó incluso más cerca de él, nunca se había sentido tan... feliz. Con estos pensamientos, y sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su amante, Bulma se quedó dormida.

* * *

Bulma lentamente se despertó y sintió grandes fuertes brazos envolverla desde atrás. Sonrió mientras se acercaba contra un duro cuerpo y bajaba la vista.

¿Brazos azules? Bulma frenéticamente miró a sus alrededores. _Estoy en mi habitación_. Se volteó alrededor.

"¡¿ZARBON?!"

"Buenos días amor, ¿o debería decir buenas tardes? Nunca te quedas dormida, ¿qué hiciste que te cansaste tanto?" Sonrió mientras la acercaba más.

Rápidamente sobreponiéndose de su shock, Bulma habló, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine tarde en la noche para disculparme pero ya estabas durmiendo. Solo quería abrazarte mi Niña Azul."

"¿Y dónde está Mokra?"

Zarbon la hocicó. "Lo siento mucho por lo de anoche, pero juro, nada sucedió. Ella no significa nada para mí, _tú eres_ la que amo. ¡Por favor perdóname!"

El alienígena azul continuó abrazándola, sin notar como su cuerpo no respondía. Bulma suspiró, "Bien Zarbon, te perdono. Sé que no puedes mentirme, pero por favor vete. Estoy llegando tarde al trabajo y necesito cambiarme."

Zarbon rió. "¿Para qué todo el recato? No es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnuda."

"Por favor, ¡solo VETE!"

_Supongo que todavía está un poco molesta conmigo_. "Está bien Niña Azul, me iré," besó su frente, "pero te veré después." Zarbon juntó sus ropas, se cambió y se fue.

Bulma se cambió, confundida por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. _¿Vegeta dónde estás? Tenemos que discutir esto._ Luego se fue a encontrar a su Príncipe.

* * *

Vegeta revisaba los planes finales de la purga. Solo no podía concentrarse mientras sus pensamientos se movían de nuevo a Bulma.

Se había despertado en mitad de la noche con Bulma acomodada a su lado. La miró por un largo momento y se movió para acariciar su rostro y besar su sien.

De repente, se había detenido. Se dio cuenta de la vulnerable posición en la que estaba y se maldijo por su debilidad. Sí, recordó, ella siempre fue una debilidad, y acercarse demasiado solo traería dolor.

Había desenredado a Bulma de él, intentando no mirar como la luz de las estrellas jugaba con su cabello y cuerpo. Vegeta se había vestido rápidamente, la había envuelto en una sábana y la había llevado a su habitación sin ser notado. Se había ido justo cuando vio a Zarbon viniendo por el pasillo.

Volviendo bruscamente al presente, Vegeta frunció el ceño ante los planes. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y alzó la vista para ver a Bulma entrar.

Ojos de obsidiana la miraron mientras ella nerviosamente se acercaba a Vegeta.

"Entonces," habló suavemente, su angelical voz haciendo cosquillas a los oídos de Vegeta. "¿Qué sucede ahora?"

El Príncipe Saiyajin miró en blanco a Bulma y no pronunció un sonido.

Ella continuó, "Quiero decir, anoche fue asombrosa y especial. Sólo quiero saber donde nos deja."

Vegeta angostó sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. "Por supuesto que anoche fue _asombrosa_ mujer, _soy_ el Príncipe Saiyajin. Querías polvo y te lo di. Debo admitir, fue divertido pero no significó _nada_ para mí."

La mandíbula de Bulma cayó en shock y Vegeta volteó su espalda a ella, no soportando ver la mirada en su rostro.

Llena de dolor y angustia, Bulma se volteó para irse, pero luego se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"¡No te creo!"

Fue a enfrentarlo, lágrimas en sus ojos. "_Sé_ que te preocupas por mí Vegeta. Puedes decir que no pero tus acciones anoche traicionan tus palabras. Así que acéptalo Vegeta, te preocupas por mí al igual que yo... me preocupo por ti."

Vegeta la agarró, asesinato en sus ojos. Bulma ahogó un sollozo mientras él levantaba su mano derecha. Él quería gritarle y gritarle, decirle que estaba equivocada, que no la quería, que ella era débil. Pero no pudo hacerlo, así que bajó su mano y la corrió a través de su cabello, y acercó su cabeza para un beso.

Las rodillas de Bulma se doblaron pero Vegeta la sostuvo fuertemente contra él. Mientras sus cabezas se inclinaban en ritmo, Bulma soltó un gemido contra su boca y su mano derecha encontró su camino hasta la base de su cola. Mientras frotaba y acariciaba la suave piel, Vegeta ronroneaba mientras él lentamente hacía un sendero de besos en su cuello. Perdiendo todo auto-control y por una vez, rindiéndose a sus emociones, hundió sus dientes en su cuello. El cuerpo de Bulma tembló en placer mientras él bebía su dulce sangre.

Esperando que devuelva el favor, Bulma hizo su camino al cuello de Vegeta y comenzó a roer. Él suspiró en éxtasis, luego se dio cuenta lo que Bulma estaba haciendo. Antes que pudiera romper su piel, Vegeta se movió hacia atrás. Miró su sobresaltada expresión y luego notó sus marcas de mordida en el cuello de ella. _¡NO!_

Vegeta empujó a Bulma lejos con tal fuerza, enviándola a caer al suelo.

"¡VETE! ¡Vete de aquí AHORA! No eres nada más que una debilidad para mí, igual que cuando éramos niños. Yo... no quiero verte NUNCA de nuevo. Siempre serás un recordatorio del debil en el que pude haberme convertido. ¡Solo VETE!"

Bulma corrió llorando, sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Vegeta silenciosamente se quedó allí y apretó sus sus ojos fuertemente para cerrarlos. _No, no de nuevo_.

* * *

Bulma se sentó en el salón de observación y miró mientras la nave de Vegeta y Kakarotto se iba.

Freezer entró y notó cuan molesta estaba Bulma. "¿Qué sucede mi niña?"

"Yo... pensé que había juzgado mal a los Saiyajin. Quiero decir, decir que todos ellos eran malos es un poco precipitado. Pensarías que habían tenido cualidades redimidas. Pero no, había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo, no son más que crueles bastardos sin corazón."

"Ven, vamos a dar un paseo." Freezer guió a Bulma a su oficina.

"Sabes mi niña, tu padre se sentía de esa manera también. Él había estado haciendo algunas investigaciones en como acabar con los Saiyajin." Freezer entró un código en su consola y un cajón escondido fue revelado. Dentro había una librería de CDs de videos y páginas de investigación. Bulma tomó uno de los libros y hojeó en él, reconociendo la última letra de su padre.

"¿Por qué querrías deshacerte de los Saiyajin? Pensé que eran tus aliados."

"Mi querida, uno debe estar siempre preparado. Yo también pensé que podían cambiar, pero he sido decepcionado vez tras vez de nuevo."

"¿Por qué mi padre acordaría con esto? Él siempre me dijo que la violencia nunca era la respuesta."

"Oh, mi niña, míralo a través de sus ojos. Los _Saiyajin_ conquistaron Chikyuu, los _Saiyajin_ mataron a tu madre, los _Saiyajin _lo desarraigaron a Vegeta-sei y al final, fue un _Saiyajin_ quien lo mató."

Bulma miró a los libros de nuevo. "Esta investigación está incompleta."

"Sí, tu padre todavía estaba trabajando en ella justo antes que, eh... falleciese."

Una mirada de resolución invadió el rostro de Bulma. "Freezer-san, quiero completar el trabajo de mi padre, finalizar lo que él quería hacer. ¡Quiero hacer al universo un favor y deshacerme de la plaga que son los Saiyajin!"

* * *


	4. Mátame

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mi placer, mi dolor**

_(My pleasure, my pain)_

Un fic de Adimra

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Advertencia: Están leyendo una historia de una estudiante que apenas pasó física de la secundaria. Por favor no comenten para decirme que 'esto' o 'eso' no puede suceder. Este es MI mundo por lo tanto tengo mis propias leyes de la física... uh seeeeeh. Ah, y apesto en Química también. Digamos que no soy una persona de 'ciencia' (ni siquiera vamos a entrar en Biología).

Nota: Esto se lleva a cabo exactamente donde la parte 3 quedó. Bulma decidió continuar el trabajo de su padre para deshacerse de los Saiyajin. Oh sí, un gran agradecimiento a Donna y sus numerosos correos electrónicos en los que en la siguiente parte saldrán. Ella me llevó por buen camino. Ah y Michika, nunca especificaste _que_ domingo querías esta parte, y aunque es lunes por la mañana, sí terminé esto en la última posible segundo domingo por la noche ::cuelga la cabeza en vergüenza::. He completado mi historia, ahora quiero leer el final de 'Si soñara.'

Domo Arigatou Sr. Roboto y a todos mis revisores.

* * *

~ Parte 4 - Mátame ~

Perfecto. Freezer dio una astuta sonrisa. Todos iba según lo planeado. Él finalmente se desharía de esos monos, todo lo que había tomado era un poco de paciencia. "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Dirigió su atención a la _hija_ que había criado desde hace más de 15 años.

Bulma apretó sus dientes, "¡SÍ! A lo largo de mi vida, el mayor dolor infligido en mí siempre fue causado por un Saiyajin. ¡Esto termina ahora!"

"Excelente mi niña, los Saiyajin fueron siempre una molestia."

"Espera, no entiendo. ¿No eres el más fuerte en el universo? ¿Por qué necesitabas a mi padre para trabajar en este proyecto, no podías simplemente hacer volar a Vegeta-sei tu mismo?"

Freezer sonrió irónicamente, "Ese era mi plan original, pero un estudio más detenido de parte de tu padre demostró que no funcionaría. Descubrió que en la atmósfera de Vegeta-sei había diminutas partículas de un elemento desconocido que tenía propiedades únicas. Tu padre lo nombró 'Briefantium', siendo que él lo descubrió. De todos modos, una de las únicas propiedades era que desviaba el ki, dándole por lo tanto un escudo natural a Vegeta-sei. Cualquier explosión desde el espacio sólo sería inútil y daría aviso a la Saiyajin que estaban bajo ataque. Estos tontos no tienen ni idea de la existencia de ella porque nadie ha intentado atacar a Vegeta-seo desde el espacio."

"¿Entonces qué asumió mi padre de esto?"

"Él creía que la clave para la destrucción de los Saiyajin, y técnicamente cualquiera que usa ki, se encontraba en el Briefantium. Sin embargo, era imposible recoger muestras de la atmósfera de Vegeta-sei por lo que todo su trabajo se basaba en teoría. Necesitaba una sólida muestra para testearla y después de todo este tiempo, hemos encontrado una."

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde?"

"Eres tan parecida a tu padre. Créelo o no, la _almagamita_ es la forma de mineral del Briefantium. A diferencia de los Saiyajin, los Malgonianos sabían de su existencia y entendían sus propiedades. No solo puede reflejar el ki, sino los Malgonianos encontraron la manera de también crearlo. Supongo que así fue como fueron capaces de defenderse de Kakarotto y Vegeta, por un rato de todos modos. Estabas tan emocionada, porque como científica, nunca habías visto nada parecido antes a la almagamita. Poco sabías que fue lo que tu padre estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo. Enviaré todo su trabajo y documentación a tu laboratorio para que puedas empezar de inmediato."

Bulma asintió y se fue, su cerebro científico profundo en pensamiento. De camino a su laboratorio, vio Zarbon con Mokra. Notó que Mokra estaba muy enojada, por lo que apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se estiró para oír su conversación.

"¡Espero que estés satisfecho con tu elección Zarbon! Tuviste una oportunidad de experimentar el placer como nunca antes y la rechazaste. Yo podría haberte dado _cualquier cosa,_ haberte hecho _sentir_ cosas que sólo podías soñar. Un _verdadero_ hombre nunca me rechazaría."

"Creo que lo hice anoche."

"Hmph, ese fue un gran error. Así que dime, ¿ella realmente vale la pena? ¿La frágil, peliazul _cosa _realmente LO VALE?"

"Bulma vale todo y más. Ella es dos veces la mujer que tu podrías llegar a ser. Te lo dije ayer que la amo y _nada_ que _pudieras_ hacer puede cambiar eso."

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de algo que _ella_ hizo? Corre el rumor de que tu puta perra encontró a alguien para mantener caliente su cama ayer por la noche."

"NUNCA hables de esa manera de Bulma de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo que pasa? ¡Estás celosa! Bulma nunca me engañaría al igual que yo nunca la engañaría a ella. No me importa si eres clienta de Freezer, te sugiero que saques tu horrible apariencia de aquí y nos dejes a Bulma y a mí solos."

Mokra frotó su adolorida mejilla. "Qué tonto crédulo que eres," siseó ella. "Bien, me iré, pero si fuera tu vigilaría a esa puta tuya."

"¡VETE!"

Mientras Mokra se iba a regañadientes, Bulma se desplomó contra la pared. _Oh Kami, Zarbon cuanto lo siento. _Él _había_ dicho la verdad, después de todo. La culpa superó a Bulma. Él era leal, dulce y totalmente devoto a ella. Él realmente la amaba. Todo este tiempo, ella dudaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos, creía que ella era la estable en su relación. Pero estaba equivocada. _Ella_ fue quien resultó ser la tramposa.

_Oh Zarbon, juro que lo enmendaré para ti_. Maldita sea, esto es una cosa más que Vegeta tuvo que arruinar. Esta es su culpa, todo su culpa.

Bulma se enderezó y se dirigió al laboratorio, estaba más decidida que nunca a hacer pagar a Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta y Kakarotto habían terminado de purgar el planeta para Mokra en poco menos de 2 horas.

"Bueno, eso fue fácil," dijo Kakarotto. "¿Volvemos a la estación?"

"¡NO!" Kakarotto fue sorprendido por el repentino estallido de su Príncipe.

"¿Pasa algo malo Vegeta?"

"No pasa nada malo, tu baka," Vegeta dijo bruscamente. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos un buen partido de entrenamiento. Vamos a quedarnos aquí por un par de días y probar nuestras fuerzas uno contra otro. Para entonces, Freezer probablemente tendrá otra misión para nosotros."

El Saiyajin más joven estudió a Vegeta cuidadosamente. Estaba definitivamente actuando raro. Estaba extremadamente irritable, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Era como si estuviera distraído de alguna manera, o estuviera tratando de distraerse de algo. _Supongo que me enteraré tarde o temprano._ "Está bien Vegeta, vamos a luchar."

* * *

Bulma había terminado de ver los CDs de video de que su padre había hecho. Había sido duro ver a su padre, que había estado muerto por más de 15 años, hablar de sus teorías, todavía estaba luchando contra sus lágrimas. _Deja de actuar así Bulma, tienes trabajo que hacer._

Contempló las teorías del Dr. Briefs. Todos los Saiyajin se protegían con un escudo de ki. Era como una defensa natural, ya que era casi una segunda naturaleza mantenerlo presente. Sin embargo, incluso sin ki, su estructura ósea era todavía increíblemente fuerte. Había propuesto un arma que utilizaba el Briefantium para neutralizar su ki permitiendo así que las armas convencionales destruirlos. ¿Pero cómo iba a recoger el Briefantium y qué tipo de arma, que no sea un tanque, podría destruir a un Saiyajin? Su investigación se terminó abruptamente, coincidiendo con su muerte.

Bulma miró a su almagamita. Siendo un mineral, tenía rastros de Briefantium en él. Si sólo pudiera separarlo, podría luego duplicarlo. Fue a trabajar, haciendo sus pruebas. Si funcionaba, entonces eso resolvería el problema de la neutralización de ki. ¿Pero qué entonces?

Para que el arma fuera una ventaja, debería ser capaz de herir o incluso matar a un Saiyajin con un disparo. Se centró en la almagamita de nuevo. _¿Qué fue lo que había dicho Freezer? ¿Los Malgonianos la utilizaban para crear ki?_ _¡Eso es! Si bien las balas que no puedan causar mucho daño a un Saiyajin sin ki, una explosión de ki ciertamente lo haría._

Tendría que aprender como los Malgonianos lo crearon. Por supuesto, no podía preguntarles porque un cierto Saiyajin había aniquilado su raza. Si pudiera crearlo, entonces tal vez su idea funcionaría. Haría una pistola que disparase una ráfaga de varias capas. El borde exterior sería Briefantium, utilizado para repeler el ki y entrar a través de un escudo. Luego una vez a través, el núcleo de la explosión sería ki artificial, hecho de almagamita, y dado el suficiente poder podría fatalmente herir a cualquiera, no _sólo_ un Saiyajin.

Bulma hizo pruebas por horas pero tuvo pocos progresos. _Tal vez pensaré mejor después de una __buena noche_ _de sueño._ Kami sabe que todavía había estado agotada de los últimos acontecimientos de la noche cuando se despertó. _Maldita sea Bulma, no pienses en eso._ _No pienses en Vegeta._ _Terminó._ _Tenías razón desde el primer momento, él no cambiará nunca..._ _¿pero por qué todavía duele tanto?_

Zarbon entró entonces. "Niña Azul, ¿por qué sigues aquí? No deberías trabajar tan duro."

La resolución de Bulma regresó otra vez. _Sí, mi dolor desaparecerá tan pronto como lastime a Vegeta._ _Él conocerá lo que es sentir dolor y soledad._ _Sí,_ _destruiré su raza y realmente estará solo._ _Estará solo para siempre, y yo tendré a Zarbon._

"Cariño, ¿qué sucede?" El alienígena trenzado le preguntó a su novia, que había estado mirando fijamente hacia el espacio. "¿Freezer dijo que estabas trabajando en algún proyecto especial?"

"¿Huh? Oh sí, voy a destruir Vegeta."

"Vegeta? ¿Te lastimó?"

"¿Uhh Vegeta? ¿Dije Vegeta? Quise decir Vegeta-sei. Sí, estoy trabajando en un arma que puede eliminar a los Saiyajin. Voy a hacerles pagar por lo que me hicieron a mí y a muchos otros."

Zarbon se acercó a Bulma y la atrajo a sus brazos. Acarició su cabello y la trajo cerca. "Mi amor, puedo notar que estás molesta. ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama y descansa un poco?"

Bulma sintió lágrimas manar mientras miraba al hombre que la amaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de él alguna vez?

Zarbon notó las saladas gotitas y las quitó con un beso. "¿Y ahora qué sucede?"

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí."

Él sonrió, "Te amo."

Bulma enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Zarbon, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Zarbon había cargado a Bulma, que se había dormido en sus brazos, de nuevo a su habitación. La recostó suavemente en la cama y subió para abrazarla ella. La vio mientras dormía y notó cómo su rostro se mantenía contorsionándose, mostrando diferentes emociones. Definitivamente estaba soñando, pero si era una pesadilla, no podía decir.

"¡Vegeta!"

Zarbon inconscientemente agarró a Bulma más fuerte. _¿Vegeta?_ _¿Por qué diría el_ _nombre_ _del bastardo?_ La miró intensamente, pero ella no dijo nada de nuevo. _Sé que no lo imaginé, dijo su nombre antes también._ _Voy a averiguar qué pasa._

* * *

Zarbon se despertó a la mañana siguiente, dándose cuenta que Bulma ya se había ido. Así fue como fue durante el próximo par de días. Bulma siempre se levantaba temprano y volvía tarde. Pasaba todo el tiempo en el laboratorio, decidida a completar el trabajo de su padre. ¡Zarbon se había cansado!

"Bulma, tienes que frenar, necesitas descansar."

"Oh seguro, y mientras descanso, ¿cuántos millones más van a sufrir a manos de los Saiyajin?"

"Esto no es como tú. Este _proyecto_ tuyo se ha convertido en una obsesión. ¿Por qué? Si esto tiene algo que ver con Vegeta..."

"NO me menciones su nombre."

"_Sí_ ¿verdad? Esto es todo sobre venganza, puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¿Qué diablos hizo Vegeta?"

"Una mujer sólo puede ser empujado hasta el momento Zarbon. Sugiero que antes de hacerlo en mi lista de resultados también dejes de cuestionar y te vayas. Nada de esto es tu asunto."

No queriendo empujar más a su suerte, cumplió.

Bulma una vez más volvió tarde. Zarbon ya estaba en la cama cuando la oyó entrar, pero se hizo pasar por dormido. Ella se cambió luego se puso de frente a una portilla. La luz de las estrellas iluminaba su rostro, e incluso desde la cama, Zarbon pudo ver que Bulma estaba llorando.

Al día siguiente Bulma anunció que había completado su arma.

* * *

Freezer bebió su vino reflexionó sobre lo que tenía que hacer después. Estaba increíblemente satisfecho con lo que Bulma le había presentado. El disparador había sido enviado a producción y había llamado a sus mejores soldados a la estación. Una escala total de ataque se estaba preparando y cuando la atravesaran, no quedaría nada del Imperio Saiyajin.

Los Saiyajin no se rendirían sin una pelea, eso era seguro. Freezer miró al disparador. Al igual que cualquier arma convencional, tenía que ser apuntada a un punto vital para hacer el mayor daño. También estaba la cuestión de la velocidad, por lo que fue la incorporación de sus mejores soldados. Cuando se disparaba, el disparo podía ser tan rápido como un Saiyajin Élite, pero tener una buena mira sería difícil. Por ese motivo se necesitaba un ataque masivo. Tomarlos con la guardia baja y antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

A lo largo de los años, sí pensó en ir a Vegeta-sei y matar a todos personalmente, pero sabía que muchos escaparían y dudaba que incluso _él_ pudiera dominar un planeta lleno de furiosos oozaru. Además, le gustó usarlos todos estos años, fueron exterminadores muy eficientes.

Todos los Saiyajin se tomaban en cuenta. La mayoría estará en Vegeta-sei y él enviaría al Escuadrón Ginyu para aniquilar a esos en misiones de purga. _El único problema podría ser el Príncipe y su fiel compañero._ _Tengo que traerlos aquí o a Vegeta-sei cuando llegue el momento para que no puedan escapar._ _Ellos son los únicos que pueden representar una amenaza en el futuro, heh, podría también hacerme cargo de ellos yo mismo._

Como si la suerte lo hubiera dicho, Zarbon entró entonces. Le informó a Freezer que Vegeta y Kakarotto todavía estaban en el planeta.

"Hazlos volver a la estación. Diles que otra misión los espera."

"Sí, Lord Freezer. Oh y hay una cosa más que quería hablar con usted.

* * *

"¡KAKAROTTO! ¿Por qué paraste?" Vegeta se encontraba en medio del aire, una bola de ki a medio formar en sus manos.

"Lo siento Vegeta, ¿pero oíste eso? Parece que procede de la nave. Creo que nos están enviando un mensaje."

Vegeta suspiró airadamente, pero asintió para que Kakarotto fuera ir a responderlo. Se les dijo que volvieran a la estación para ir por los planes para otra misión de purga.

Mientras Kakarotto preparaba la nave para despegar, miró a Vegeta. El Príncipe Saiyajin era una mezcla de nerviosismo, anticipación, y algo más. Por supuesto, para cualquier otro, se vería como el mismo serio Vegeta sin sentido, pero Kakarotto podía leerlo perfectamente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Nada sucede!" Vegeta dijo bruscamente.

El Saiyajin más joven sabía no empujarlo y entonces el resto del viaje fue en silencio. Al llegar a la estación, notaron cuantos más esclavos de lo habitual estaban limpiando el lugar, y comenzaban a poner decoraciones.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Kakarotto preguntó al guardia que los había saludado.

"Bueno, aparentemente Freezer iba a tener una gran celebración en un par de días, pero ahora una boda también será parte de las festividades; el matrimonio de su hija adoptiva con su guardia de cabecera, Zarbon."

Kakarotto notó que Vegeta se endureció, pero se distrajo de nuevo mientras el guardia les decía que Freezer se reuniría con ellos en la mañana. Mientras se volteaba a su Príncipe notó que Vegeta había desaparecido. _Espero que resuelva cualquier cosa que lo esté inquietando. Estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con esta estación._ Con estos fugaces pensamientos, Kakarotto se dirigió a sus cuartos para una buena noche de sueño.

* * *

Una pequeña, compacta figura sigilosamente entró en la habitación de la humana. Silenciosamente, hizo su camino a la pared frente a la cama, y luego se detuvo allí. _¿Por qué incluso estoy aquí?_ _Tal vez debería matarla y sacarnos de nuestra miseria._ Pero él sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Él nunca podría hacerle daño físico, y desde que ella se fue de él llorando, no había podido sacarla de su mente. Se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio por morder su cuello. No estaba totalmente unido a ella, pero aún había algo allí. La figura en la cama comenzó a moverse y él centró su atención de nuevo a ella.

Bulma abrió lentamente los ojos. Era todavía mitad de la noche pero algo la había sacado de su letargo. Se sentó y permitió a sus ojos ajustarse a la oscuridad. Se puso de pie y sintió la picazón de electricidad a través de su columna vertebral. Sin ser capaz de cubrir la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia el espacio. Había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente – mirando y preguntando, preguntándose las muchas maneras en que su vida podría haber sido diferente.

Un cálido aliento en su cuello hizo endurecer a Bulma. Cuidadosamente, se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta. Por minutos se mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada. Bulma estudió su rostro. Era inexpresivo, pero la manera en que las sombras de la habitación y la luz de las estrellas jugaban contra sus facciones, _Kami, es hermoso._

Ese era el efecto que tenía sobre ella, sólo una mirada y todo lo demás dejaba de existir – incluso Zarbon. Todos los pensamientos de ira y venganza volaron fuera de su mente. Bueno, quizás no ira, _sí_ recordaba que la había lastimado. Pero si ella no significaba nada para él, ¿entonces por qué estaba aquí? Esperanza surgió en su corazón mientras miraba de nuevo a su mirada de ébano.

Por último, él rompió el silencio. "He oído que las felicitaciones están en orden."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Tu próxima boda. Estuve muy sorprendido por la noticia, quiero decir después de tenerme a mí, ¿por qué volver a ese monstruo de piel azul?"

Su temperamento ardió, "¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Para insultarme? Dime, ¿qué iba a hacer Vegeta? De acuerdo contigo, no hay nada entre nosotros. ¡Lo que hicimos fue deporte! Bueno lo que tengo con Zarbon es diferente. Él me ama Vegeta y no tienen miedo de admitirlo."

"Escúchate mujer. Dice que el chico lindo te ama y eso es todo lo que necesitas, pero obviamente no lo es."

"Cometí un error Vegeta. Lo que hicimos fue nada más que un _error._ ¡Amo a Zarbon!"

Vegeta parpadeó ante esas palabras, pero luego sonrió, "Puede gritar eso tan fuerte como desees, pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto."

"¡Desgraciado! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Pensé que nunca querías volver a verme Vegeta. ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente? Obviamente no soy la única mintiéndose a sí misma acerca de mis sentimientos."

El Príncipe gruñó y se acercó a Bulma, haciéndola moverse hasta la pared. "¿Crees que _quiero_ estar aquí? ¿Crees que realmente te quiero a _ti?_ Soy un Saiyajin recuerda, voy y me divierto atormentando a otros. Al igual que todos los Saiyajin soy cruel, despiadado y malvado, pero nunca seré débil."

Con cada palabra se acercaba a la mujer de cabello azul hasta que su cuerpo se presionó contra el de ella. Él bajó su cabeza levemente y llevó su boca a a su oído, "Eres tan sólo un objetivo fácil." Su boca se torció en una cruel sonrisa, "... y un revolcón fácil."

Bulma parpadeó para contener sus lágrimas. "Maldición Vegeta," susurró. "¡MALDITO!" golpeó en su pecho pero fue inútil. Él comenzó a reír ante sus patéticos golpes.

"¿Crees que esto es gracioso, que tus malditos juegos mentales son divertidos? ¿Bueno dime qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Llorar, rogarte para que te quedes? He tenido suficiente, no derramaré más lágrimas por ti Vegeta. Adelante, mátame si eso es lo que deseas. ¡MÁTAME! O lo juro, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, yo te _mataré_."

Vegeta se sorprendió ante las palabras de Bulma, pero una sonrisa malvada se deslizó a través de su rostro. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, le estaba dando un increíblemente lento y agonizante beso. Instintivamente, Bulma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello.

Después de 10 minutos, Vegeta se fue hacia atrás de manera que sus narices se seguían tocando. Ella podía sentir su aliento cálido en sus labios. "Hazlo a tu manera mujer," él habló ásperamente. "La próxima vez que nos encontremos, me _atrevo_ a que me mates."

Bulma se quedó sin habla mientras él se alejaba. Él miró hacia una esquina en sombras y sonrió. Dándole una mirada más a una confusa Bulma, Vegeta se fue.

El alienígena de piel azul con trenza verde, de pie en la esquina en sombras, estaba shockeado. Vio como su prometido hacía su camino entumecido de regreso a la cama y rápidamente se quedaba dormido. Zarbon apretó sus puños, sin querer creerlo. _No ella.._. _¿y él?_ _¿Es esta la razón por la que se ha obsesionado en conseguir venganza sobre los Saiyajin, porque no puede hacer que Vegeta admita que la ama? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí, qué soy yo, su premio de consuelo?_ _Que así sea, con el tiempo aprenderá a amarme de nuevo, me amará tan pronto como se de cuenta de que no necesita a Vegeta._ _Ella_ _aprenderá a vivir sin él tan pronto como él_ _esté muerto._ _Lástima que Freezer esté manejando eso, me encantaría ser la última cosa que viera antes de enviarlo al infierno._

Asegurándose de que Bulma estuviera todavía dormida, Zarbon salió de su habitación en silencio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Freezer se reuniera con Kakarotto y Vegeta, envió sus tropas a bordo de naves a Vegeta-sei. Bulma suplicó ir también, por lo que ella y Zarbon fueron con ellos.

Freezer fue a la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraban los dos Saiyajin entrenando. Se detuvieron cuando él entró.

"Así que Freezer, ¿cuál es la próxima misión de purga de la que estás hablando?" preguntó Kakarotto.

El no Saiyajin puso una astuta sonrisa, "¿Por qué Vegeta-sei por su puesto?"

"¿QUÉ?"

Freezer miró a Vegeta, "Entonces príncipe mono, ¿crees que estás destinado a ser el más fuerte en el universo? ¿Por qué no ponemos a prueba eso en este momento?" Fustigó con su cola y golpeó al Príncipe.

Airadamente, Vegeta saltó de nuevo hacia atrás y se cargó hacia Freezer. Cada golpe y cada patada, no importa cuán rápido o fuerte, era apenas bloqueada por el alienígena rosa. Sin embargo, para dar crédito a Vegeta, él también se sostuvo contra los ataques de Freezer.

Kakarotto había sido sorprendido por el repentino ataque de Freezer. Miraba mientras luchaban, notando que estaban parecidos en habilidad y poder. Sin embargo, Kakarotto sabía que Freezer tenía muchas formas y si él decidía cambiar entonces ese sería el final. _Sé que Vegeta que va a patearme __el culo, pero tengo que ayudar._ _Tenemos que derrotar a Freezer y averiguar rápidamente lo que está pasando con Vegeta-sei._

El Saiyajin más joven entonces en el enredo y fue capaz de propinar un par de golpes.

"¿Kakarotto qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Esta es mi lucha!"

"Maldita sea tu orgullo Vegeta. Tenemos que poner fin a esto rápido, sabes que estamos no somos rival para él."

"¡Cállate Kakarotto!"

Freezer sólo rió. "Eres semejante terco mono. Incluso cuando tu novia está malditamente empeñada en destruir tu mundo, decides quedarte aquí y luchar una batalla que no puedes ganar."

Bulma.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?" Furiosamente, Vegeta comenzó a golpear a Freezer. Juntó su ki y lanzó una serie de explosiones. Kakarotto se mostró sorprendido por el repentino arrebato pero ayudó a su príncipe lanzando ráfagas propias. Muy pronto, el techo de la sala de entrenamiento comenzó a derrumbarse y cayó sobre un muy golpeado Freezer.

Los dos Saiyajin estuvieron allí, jadeando por respirar mientras miraban los restos. Todo estuvo quieto por un par de minutos pero luego todo empezó a temblar. No sólo la sala de entrenamiento, sino a toda la estación.

"¡Kuso! Está cambiando."

"Vamos Vegeta, tenemos que salir de aquí. Podemos resolver esto más tarde, pero ahora tenemos que llegar a Vegeta-sei."

Vegeta miró a los escombros, casi deseoso de luchar contra una transformado Freezer – sólo para la emoción de la misma. Pero sabía que no podía ganar y luego estaba la situación de Bulma. Si ella iba a Vegeta-sei, entonces ahí es donde él debería estar también.

Los dos Saiyajin corrieron por las salas del puerto de acoplamiento, entrando en una vaina antes que Freezer pudiera completar su transformación. Con las coordenadas en puestas, corrieron hacia Vegeta-sei sin saber lo que encontrarían.

* * *

Cuando habían entrado en la órbita de Vegeta-sei, Bulma juntó a todos los soldados para dar el último comando.

"Bueno, todos ustedes saben cómo utilizar los disparadores, sólo asegúrense de no disparar a nadie de sus compañeros. Vamos a aterrizar por el palacio, el Rey Vegeta piensa que estamos en una misión diplomática, nuestras otras naves sólo están más allá de sus capacidades de sensores. Una vez que aterricemos, vamos a un ataque en escala máximo. Destruimos el Palacio primero y luego las demás naves aterrizarán a lo largo del planeta. ¿Todos entienden?"

Un murmullo de aprobación fue a través de la multitud.

Zarbon corrió a Bulma a un lado, "Mi amor, ¿no crees que es peligroso que vayas también?"

"Oh cariño, estaré pegada a ti para que puedas protegerme. Por otra parte, esto fue idea de mi padre, y quiero honrarlo."

Zarbon suspiró, "Bueno, entonces vamos a hacerlo."

* * *

Vegeta y Kakarotto supieron que algo había ido terriblemente mal cuando aterrizaron en el Palacio. La bahía de acoplamiento estaba llena de cadáveres de especies diferentes de alienígenas, no sólo Saiyajin. Pero mientras hacían su camino más adentro, la proporción de Saiyajin muertos a no Saiyajin fue definitivamente en aumento.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Tengo la intención de averiguarlo Kakarotto. Vamos a dividirnos, obtendremos más respuestas de esa manera."

Kakarotto asintió y bajó a una sala diferente.

Mientras entraba, de repente fue golpeado contra el suelo por una fuerte fuerza.

"Zarbon."

"Veo que fueron capaces de escaparse de Freezer. Bueno eso sólo significa que ahora _yo_ tengo el placer de matarte yo mismo."

Vegeta sonrió, "Eso es lo que piensas." Voló fuera del suelo, después de haber sanado de su batalla con Freezer, y definitivamente más fuerte que antes.

Zarbon voló para encontrarse con él pero sintió quedarse sin aire mientras Vegeta le daba un codazo en el vientre. Él continuó con su fuerza y llevó a Zarbon al suelo. Haciéndolo girar, agarró al alienígena por su trenza y lo arrojó a un árbol.

Zarbon instantáneamente se transformó pero se encontró con otro aplastante golpe a la cara, luego otro y otro. Sin tregua, Vegeta golpeó, dio codazos, patadas, rodillazos, retorció y arrojó a su némesis. Zarbon aterrizó en un terrible caos de espaldas, volviendo de nuevo a su primera forma.

"¡DETENTE!"

Vegeta se volteó para ver a una enfadada Bulma, "Bueno, ¿qué sucede mujer?"

"No te atrevas a matarlo."

"¿A quién? ¿Quieres decir al chico lindo, el llamado amor de tu vida? ¿No crees que deberías ser honesta con él y decirle lo que hicimos?"

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Bulma. "No hagas esto Vegeta, por favor te estoy rogando, no quiero estar sola."

Zarbon lentamente se tambaleó para ponerse de pie. "Escuchaste eso chico lindo. No te ama, te está usando. Aunque no sé por qué. Al parecer no la satisfaces en nada y dudo que con tu capacidad mental puedas mantener una inteligente conversación con ella. Bueno, ya conoces a las mujeres, simplemente no quieren sentirse _solas._"

Zarbon le gruñó a Vegeta luego miró Bulma. "¿Cómo puedes elegirlo sobre mí Niña Azul? Podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, ¿por qué él?"

Bulma ahogaba sus sollozos, "Lo siento mucho Zarbon, nunca quise hacerte daño de esta manera."

"Te amo Bulma."

"¡RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA!" Vegeta gritó mientras hacía desaparecer a Zarbon con un disparo.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma gritó.

Vegeta sólo sonrió ante las cenizas de su última víctima. Se volteó a Bulma que ahora lo estaba apuntando con un arma. "¿Por qué debes insistir en dejarme sola?" sollozó. "No tengo familia gracias a ustedes Saiyajin, _tú_ me dejaste en dos ocasiones y ahora matas a un hombre que siempre me ha amado. ¡MALDITA SEAS VEGETA! ¿¿¿QUÉ TIENES PARA DECIR POR TI???"

"Lamentable humana, ¿realmente crees que un arma puede matarme?"

"¡MALDITA SEA VEGETA, RESPÓNDEME! ¿Por qué debes mantenerte matando mi alma pieza por pieza?"

Él se quedó en silencio ante lo que ella había dicho. Un breve parpadeo de emoción pasó a través de él, pero lo contuvo. Cuando habló su voz era de hielo, "No eres nada para mí mujer. No te quiero, nadie podría quererte alguna vez. Eres débil. Mírate, apuntándome con un arma, ¿por qué no me has disparado todavía? Recuerdo la última vez que hablamos juraste que me matarías. Pues adelante, da tu mejor disparo, _puta._"

Ella jaló el gatillo.

Pesar la llenó inmediatamente mientras arrojaba el disparador a un lado y corría hacia Vegeta.

"Oh no, oh Kami, no, no, no."

Pero fue inútil. Vegeta ni siquiera había puesto un escudo de ki y la explosión le atravesó el corazón inferior. Estaba de rodillas en el momento en que llegó Bulma. Cayó de nuevo en sus brazos.

Vegeta miró a los ojos llenos de lágrima de Bulma mientras ella lo abrazaba. Podía ver todo en sus ojos: su dolor, su tristeza, su... ¿amor? La realización lo golpeó duro. _¿Qué he hecho? Esto es todo culpa mía. Todo esto sucedió por de mí.._. _debido a mi orgullo._

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma sollozó. "Lo siento, mucho, lo siento mucho. Por favor, no me dejes," las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Te necesito, oh Kami cómo te _necesito_," susurró.

Está llorando por mí. Después de todo el infierno que ha pasado – que la he hecho pasar. No se está regodeando sobre mi cuerpo que muere, está abrazándome, rogándome aguantar. Nunca debí haberla alejado, maldición ella nunca hubiera hecho esto si no hubiera sido por mí. ¿Por qué no pude aceptar esto antes? La mujer no es débil, ella es la más fuerte que conozco.

Vegeta lentamente levantó su mano izquierda para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Bulma. Su respiración se convirtió trabajosa mientras sentía su vida drenarse de su cuerpo.

Logró una débil sonrisa, "Baka, si hubiera sido un mejor tiro, ya habría estado muerto ahora." Acarició su labio inferior con su pulgar. "Yo... nunca... quise que esto... pasara..." Vegeta fue interrumpido por la tos.

"No, Vegeta, ahorra tu fuerza. Maldita sea, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? AYUDA, ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!"

Vegeta dejó de toser y silenció a su compañera con una suave caricia en su mejilla. "Es demasiado tarde."

Bulma volteó su mirada de nuevo a él. Sus ojos se quedaron juntos y por primera vez en su vida, Vegeta dejó que alguien viera su alma sin restricciones. "No hables así, vas a estar bien... bien," pero Bulma ya no podría convencerse ni siquiera a sí misma.

El Príncipe Saiyajin corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello aqua por última vez. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para decir, "Perdóname... Bulma," y luego cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Durante diez minutos ella le gritó su pérdida al mundo.

Luego se apretó hacia él más fuerte, refugiando su cabeza en su hombro por detrás, y comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "No Vegeta, no fue tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa."

"Tienes razón, ¡fue mía!"

* * *

Kakarotto se había enterado de la invasión y descubrió que todos los demás Saiyajin estaban muertos. El palacio fue atacado primero por lo que no había más soldados allí. Estaba buscando para informar a Vegeta cuando había oído gritos procedentes de los jardines. Hizo su camino a la fuente y se detuvo en seco. Su Príncipe yacía en los brazos de la mujer de cabello azul, muerto por una herida en el corazón. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue la forma en que la nativa de Chikyuu abrazaba a Vegeta.

Aquí estaba la mujer que provocó la destrucción de su raza y estaba llorando la muerte de su Príncipe. Kakarotto miró a su alrededor, no había rastros de nadie más. Bulma había dado a Vegeta el golpe fatal. ¿Entonces por qué la humana estaba actuando así?

Luego lo vio. La manera en que suavemente lo mecía, cómo se mantenía besando su sien con la esperanza de que se despierte, y esas lágrimas – lágrimas de dolor. La mujer que había declarado la guerra a los Saiyajin estaba enamorada de su Príncipe. Y ahora que Kakarotto pensaba de nuevo en ello, estaba seguro que la emoción no fue unilateral.

Kakarotto miraba a la rota mujer delante de él. Todo lo que formaba su odio por los Saiyajin había comenzado con él, con su purga de Chikyuu. Él había comenzado la cadena de acontecimientos que llevaron a su especie cerca de la extinción. Cuan apropiado era que _él_ fuera el último. El único Saiyajin que no era como ningún otro Saiyajin.

Bueno, rectificaría esto. _Enmendaría_ por su Príncipe y la humana. Era una cosa matar y traer miedo, pero realmente ver lo que una vida de sufrimiento (que tu causaste) traía era algo más completamente.

"No Vegeta, no fue tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa," la escuchó decir.

"¡Tienes razón, ¡fue mía!"

Bulma alzó la vista, sobresaltada de no estar sola. "Kakarotto... ¿qué quieres decir?"

"No importa. Solo quiero que sepas que compensaré esto por ti, compensaré todo por ti."

"¿C-cómo?"

"No estoy seguro todavía. Pero por favor déjame llevarme el cuerpo de Vegeta, temo lo que Freezer haga si pone sus manos en él."

"¡Oh Freezer! Tengo que contactarlo, decirle que se detenga..."

"Es demasiado tarde. Le ordenó a las tropas que se desplieguen por todo el planeta. Soy el último Saiyajin que queda."

"¿Qué? ¡NOOOO! Sólo quería hacer pagar a Vegeta, hacerte pagar a ti. Oh Kami, ¿qué he hecho? Tengo que hablar con Freezer." Bulma echó un último vistazo a Vegeta y tiernamente besó sus fríos labios. A regañadientes, se levantó y miró a Kakarotto a los ojos.

"Su cuerpo merece nada sino respeto y honor."

"Sé lo que mi Príncipe merece," dijo mientras Bulma se iba. _Una segunda oportunidad._

* * *

Kakarotto ni siquiera estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Técnicamente podía hacerlo en cualquier parte, pero el Templo de Cabbagio parecía más apropiado. Los Saiyajin por naturaleza no eran personas espirituales, pero siglos atrás, un templo _había_ sido construido, y aunque nunca fue usado, todavía estaba de pie.

Vegeta yacía en un trozo de piedra grande en el centro de la sala principal. Kakarotto estaba de pie detrás de su cabeza y tomó un profundo respiro, incrementando su ki. _Mi lealtad a ti no conoce límites._

Una luz azul devoró al Saiyajin de pie, concentró su ki, su fuerza de vida, en sus manos. Luego las piso sobre el pecho de Vegeta y la dejó fluir de su cuerpo. Era un comienzo, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

Mi vida por su vida, mi alma por su alma. Es todo o nada. Oscuridad se filtró en la consciencia de Kakarotto y fue arrastrado a ella. Era cálida, casi ardiente mientras cedía en ella, la última de su energía fue drenada de su cuerpo.

* * *

Bulma se subió a su nave y se dirigió de nuevo a la estación. Solo fue a mitad de la velocidad porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué pensaría su padre de ella ahora? Pensar en su padre la confortaba de alguna manera. Sacó la caja de los CDs de video y decidió mirarlos, esperando tener al menos alguna parte de él con ella. No quería sentirse sola en este momento.

Llevó los CDs a la pantalla pero tropezó en el camino. La caja cayó y los CDs de video se desparramaron. _Oh eso es simplemente perfecto_. Se agachó para recuperarlos y levantó la caja. Mirando dentro, notó que había un panel en el fondo que se había aflojado. Lo sacó, revelando otro CD. _Extraño, esto no era parte de su investigación, pero tiene fecha, oh Kami, la noche de su muerte._

Bulma rápidamente puso el CD y se sentó a mirarlo. Una imagen de su padre llenó la pantalla. Se veía exactamente igual que lo hizo la última noche que lo vio, y notó que estaba en su habitación.

Si estás viendo esto, probablemente estoy muerto. Bulma, espero que seas tu a quien le estoy hablando. Me siento tan avergonzado, me tomaron por tonto. Por los últimos dos años he estado haciendo investigaciones en como destruir a los Saiyajin. Ellos se apoderaron de mi planeta y mataron a mi esposa. Resulta ser que solo tengo la mitad de la razón.

Recientemente averigüe que la purga de Chikyuu fue consentida por nadie más que Freezer mismo. Es por él que nuestras vidas fueron arruinadas. Lo enfrenté por ello después de la cena esta noche, y me advirtió que mejor continúe con mi trabajo o algo terrible sucedería. Me fui de allí, jurando que nunca volvería a trabajar para él de nuevo. Lo siento Bulma, puse nuestras vidas en peligro, pero creo que estarás a salvo. Creo que está enviando un asesino para mí esta noche por lo que es la razón por la que estoy haciendo este video. Bulma, Freezer se da cuenta lo genio que eres y cuando seas más grande, creo que te hará continuar mi trabajo. He escondido este video con el resto de mi investigación con esperanzas de que lo encuentres y te escapes de Freezer tan pronto como sea posible. Te amo mi princesa y quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola porque tu madre y yo siempre estaremos contigo. Creo que escucho a alguien venir, tengo que esconder esto rápido.

La pantalla se llenó con estática.

Bulma miró fijamente a la pantalla, un millón de diferentes emociones cursando a través de sus venas. Quería llorar pero no pudo, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Por una mentira toda su vida había sido alterada. Había perdido todo, y no había sido por ella y no había sido por los Saiyajin, fue por Freezer.

¡Pagaría!

* * *

Vegeta lentamente abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era estar en los brazos de Bulma, ahora estaba en un templo. Apretó su pecho y se dio cuenta que la herida se había ido. Giró alrededor y vio a Kakarotto yaciendo en el suelo.

"¡Kakarotto!" Se apresuró hacia su amigo pero encontró que estaba muerto. La realización le llegó. _Tú tonto de débil corazón, ni siquiera yo merezco esta clase de sacrificio._

Lo siento Vegeta, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

El último Saiyajin miró alrededor de la habitación luego descubrió que la voz le estaba hablando directamente en sus pensamientos.

¿Kakarotto?

¿Quien más?

¿Dónde estás?

No estoy seguro exactamente, estaba de pie frente a un hombre gigante y no pudo decidir si enviarme al cielo o al infierno. Me dijo que había revisado mi archivo y eso tomaría un tiempo. Mientras tanto, el hombre azul con bigotes se me acercó y me pidió entrenarme. Dijo que una competición iba a tomar lugar y quería un estudiante que derrote al campeón de algún otro sujeto. No estoy seguro de los detalles.

El mismo Kakarotto, siempre queriendo luchar.

Sí, no tengo mucho tiempo pero quería pedirte que no me odies por lo que hice. No quiero que sientas que me debes o algo. Solo hice lo que cualquier súbdito leal haría.

Baka, nunca te odiaría.

Eso es un alivio. Ahora ve, ve y está con la que amas.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la palabra, pero escuchó a Kakarotto reír.

No puedes engañarme Vegeta, pero supongo que tomará tiempo para que lo admitas abiertamente. Solo no lo desperdicies.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras corría a su nave. Sabía que Bulma volvería a la estación así que se dirigió hacia allá a toda velocidad.

* * *

"¡FREEZER!"

"Sí mi querida, ¿llamaste?" Bulma dio vueltas alrededor sobresaltada de la apariencia de su _padre_ adoptivo.

En su ira después de que Vegeta y Kakarotto escaparon, se había transformado en su último estado.

Bulma lo miró con asco. "Sé la verdad Freezer. _Tú_ fuiste el que ordenó el purgamiento de Chikyuu. _Tú_ fuiste el responsable del asesinato de mi padre. Y apuesto todo, que fue _tu_ idea separarnos a Vegeta y a mí."

"Bueno, supongo que me atrapaste niña. Siempre fuiste demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien. ¿Ahora hay algo más que quieras?"

"Bien, haz una broma de ello. Pero tal vez esto te hará tomarme en serio." Bulma sacó el disparador. Antes que siquiera pudiera disparar, Freezer estaba en su rostro, arrebatándole el arma de su mano y rompiéndola en dos.

"Pensar que así es como me pagas después de todos esos años que te crié. Tsk tsk." La levantó de la garganta y la arrojó cuidadosamente a la pared. Freezer luego se acercó de nuevo a ella y la tomó de sus brazos. La dejó colgando en el aire y lentamente comenzó a aplicar presión. Bulma gritó en agonía mientras sentía sus huesos comenzar a sonar.

Freezer la arrojó al suelo y luego la levantó del cabello. "Tal vez debería arrancarte la cabeza..."

Un disparo dorado obligó a Freezer a liberar su agarre mientras ambos él y Bulma fueron llevados hacia atrás por una increíble fuerza. Freezer tuvo que cubrirse sus ojos de la luz pero eventualmente dilucidó una figura en la puerta.

"¡No. Vuelvas. A. Tocar. A. Mi. Compañera. De. Nuevo. Nunca!"

"Bueno, bueno, bueno si no es un Super Saiyajin. Como es que no estoy impresionado..." Vegeta lo interrumpió mientras golpeaba un agujero a través del estómago de Freezer.

Freezer tosió sangre pero intentó estrangular a Vegeta con su cola. El Saiyajin apenas hundió sus dedos en ella y la arrancó claramente del cuerpo del tirano. Con increíble ira, Vegeta arrojó a Freezer, enviándolo a través de cinco niveles de la estación. Bajó de un salto para aterrizar sobre él y comenzar un rápido asalto a su pecho. Freezer intentó arrojar una bola de ki pero fue desviada y enviada a través de una pared. Un agujero en el espacio se formó y el vació comenzó a chupar todo. Pensando en la seguridad de Bulma, Vegeta terminó la lucha inmediatamente arrancando la cabeza de Freezer de su cuerpo.

Vegeta luego voló para alzar a una inconsciente Bulma y con instantánea velocidad abordó un pequeño transportador. Despegó justo mientras la estación era completamente destruida.

* * *

El Príncipe Saiyajin se sentó frente a la ventana de la habitación del transportador. Su compañera, su Bulma, estaba dormida en sus brazos, acabando de salir del tanque de regeneración. Su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y él corría sus dedos ausentemente a través de su cabello. Se sentó así por una hora, más o menos, hasta que ella despertó.

Sus párpados se abrieron ampliamente y fue saludada con una mirada de chocolate oscuro.

"Hola," susurró ella.

"Hola."

"Entonces, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?"

"¿Realmente importa?"

"Ahora que estás conmigo, supongo que no."

Él sonrió, "¿Mujer?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Hablas demasiado."

Ella sonrió. "¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

Suaves dedos tomaron su mentón y levantaron su cabeza. "Pensaré en algo," dijo mientras cálidos, suaves labios encontraban los suyos y no mucho más fue dicho después de eso.

~La Fine~

* * *


	5. Epílogo Reflexiones

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mi placer, mi dolor**

_(My pleasure, my pain)_

Un fic de Adimra

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Nota: Esto es realmente más líneas del final que originalmente quería hacer. Estaba realmente insatisfecha con como terminó la Parte 4, lo hice un poco apresurada (pero ODIO escribir escenas de lucha, así que eso intentó ser breve).

* * *

~Epílogo - Reflexiones~

Miró sobre la figura durmiente a mi lado, mi mente todavía sin registrar completamente lo que sucedió en la última semana. Sin embargo, incluso a pesar de todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, toda la muerte, si aún lleva a la calidez y comodidad que siento ahora, con mucho gusto la resistiría de nuevo. Bueno, tal vez hay _un_ arrepentimiento.

Camino a la pequeña ventana y miro afuera. Durante la mayoría de mi vida he vivido bajo una mentira y las consecuencias fueron grandes. Ciegamente seguí mi errante odio y miré a lo que llevaba. Los Saiyajin no eran santos pero sí lamento sus muertes, especialmente la de uno en particular.

En un sentido, él me llevó a este camino. Por años él fue la fuente de mi ira, mi malicia, pero estaba equivocado. Muchacho, estaba equivocado. Él me dio de nuevo mi amor en su noble sacrificio y estaré eternamente agradecido.

Kakarotto, lo siento mucho.

* * *

Me despierto, notando inmediatamente que mi compañera no está a mi lado. Pero alzando la vista, la veo en la ventana y me levanto para unirme a ella.

Ella se inclina en respuesta contra mi calidez mientras yo envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Nos quedamos de pie allí en silencio y yo sé lo que está pensando. Se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a los Saiyajin pero yo le aseguro que no me da rabia. Bah, si los tontos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, o lo suficientemente inteligentes, entonces merecían morir.

Sin embargo, ella aún siente pena, y así es la manera en que es ella. Yo me he acostumbrado a la muerte, pero ella nunca lo hará. En una manera estoy contento de ello, ella fue siempre la única cosa pura en mi vida. Por ello, haré lo que sea necesario para ayudarla en esto - ya he comenzado. Qué irónico que la mujer que aniquiló al imperio Saiyajin es ahora la esperanza del renacimiento. Sonrío mientras levanto una mano y acaricio su estómago. Ella no lo sabe todavía, pero es inteligente, se dará cuenta.

Mi regalo.

Su redención.

Nuestro hijo.

~La Fine~ (de verdad esta vez)

* * *


End file.
